Pepperony
by The amazing Harold
Summary: Pequeños drabbles que se me ocurren y más o menos las cuelgo aquí, soy mala haciendo resúmenes pero ofrezco amor y cariño en cada Shot que haga. Dadle una oportunidad. Cualquier sugerencia Review :) Categoría M por publicaciones futuras
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas a todas, he de decir que no es mi primera historia en Fan Fiction, pero si en este género de super héroes . Lo que os traigo son pequeños Shot, sin lineas temporales. Después de Ver Iron Man 3 y descubrir mi antigua pasión por Robert Downey Jr, decidí tras muucho muuucho pensar publicar estas historias, sinceramente espero que os gusten.  
****Si se os ocurre alguna situación que querais ver reflejada pedidla es completamente gratis. Por favor, criticarme decidme como puedo mejorar. Os lo suplico. Os dejo con la historia.  
**  
**¿My name? Easy, You know who I am.**_

Desde Nueva York las cosas no estaban funcionando tal y como suponía, nada estaba en orden.

_Las pesadillas cada vez eran más constantes y de una forma u otra siempre acababa en su taller a altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en mejorar sus armaduras. Creando y deshaciendo. Él mismo sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo, por su salud, por él, por Pepper, por no perderla._  
_Una noche cualquiera bien entrada la madrugada, más exactamente su reloj marcaba las 3:55Am estaba tan enfrascado en su trabajo, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera escucho la voz robótica de JARVIS avisándole de que su novia había entrado en el taller, preocupada de haberse despertado y no haberle visto en la cama. Su cuerpo se tensó al notar como unos delgados brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello, pero al girarse y verla con los ojos hinchados por el sueño una sonrisa apareció tímidamente por las comisuras de sus labios._

_-Hola.-Susurró Tony posando sus manos en la cintura de Pepper.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_

_-Si podía, pero al despertarme y no verte me he asustado.-Dijo sentándose a horcajadas suyas formando con sus labios un bonito puchero, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte del aludido.-No te rías.- Protestó frunciendo el ceño. Rozo su nariz lentamente con la de él y susurró en voz baja, casi imperceptible sobre sus labios.-¿Otra vez las pesadillas?_

_Asintió despacio cerrando los ojos, por el contacto de su nariz con la de ella y también con algo de cansancio. Suspiró derrotado. Odiaba la situación._

_-Sí, otra vez la misma pesadilla, caer por un agujero...ver como la vida se escapa de tus posibilidades, no haberme podido despedir de ti…-Susurró mirando sus ojos azules._  
_De siempre le había gustado mirar sus ojos, azul contra marrón, amor en partes iguales, buscaba consuelo en ellos, y sabía que lo obtendría._

_-Eh…Ya pasó, estoy bien, estás vivo, por el amor de Dios eres Iron Man, ¿Cómo ibas a morir?-Contestó acariciando con su mano izquierda los cortos mechones de la nuca de él mientras con el otro brazo acariciaba su reactor por encima de la camiseta de AC/DC.-Aparte nunca podría pasarte nada.-Se levantó despacio y se le quedó mirando ofreciéndole la mano mirándole sonriente.- ¿me acompaña a la cama Señor Stark?_

_Una sonrisa por parte de Tony, la verdadera en mucho tiempo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se levantó de un salto. Confiaba ciegamente en ella, nunca le dejaría caer y él lo sabía._

_-Hasta el infinito y más allá señorita Potts.-Dijo besando suavemente sus labios dejando que le guiase por las escaleras hasta la gran cama de matrimonio._

**Ah, poor cierto, podéis seguirme en twitter. es VeeRoo12 :3  
Y quiero agradecer a mis padres por decirme que seré una gran escritora. (MIenten)**


	2. Débilidad

_**Cosas que quiero decir.. xD Primero, no esperéis ver aquí al egocéntrico de Tony...Aquí mucho amor, de siempre he pensado que una persona cambia cuando se enamora, y él por muy hombre de hierro que sea no va a cambiar,de echo, pienso que lo que él necesitaba era amor (All you need is love (8) ), Pero intentaré que en algún capitulo hacerlo así, de echo tengo algunos pensados, como un hijo y tal..pero no se.. Ya veré.  
Dar Gracias a las personas que me han dado review, Jo, sois adorables diciéndome que os gusta y que queréis más, mi primer libro os lo dedicaré, lo juro. Enserio muchísimas gracias por la aceptación del fic y la aceptación de mi persona misma en este gran mundo.**  
**No molesto más, os lo dejo. **  
**Att: You know who I am.**_

Tony Stark nunca había sentido la necesidad de depender de algo, o alguien, de hecho no recordaba haber tenido ninguna relación estable en toda su vida. Es rico, atractivo y con un chasquido de dedos tiene a cualquier mujer a sus pies y comiendo de su mano, dispuesta a pasar una noche entre sus sábanas para luego ir aireando a la prensa y a cualquier medio su gran noche con él.

_Sólo una persona de entre todas las mujeres se le resistía. Ella, única como ningún. Ojos vivos, piernas infinitamente largas, melena pelirroja. Su única debilidad de entre todas. Su secretaria. La eficiente Pepper Potts. Siempre ella, desde que volvió de Afganistán y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado en aquella mugrienta cueva. La prueba de que él tenía corazón y que de hecho gracias a que ella lo conservase salvó la vida. El casi beso en aquella azotea de aquella fiesta de la que ni siquiera le importaba recordar el nombre pero podía perfectamente recordar el color del vestido y la espalda al aire que su secretaria que lucía aquella noche._

_Llevó sus manos a su corto pelo dejando escapar un suspiró de frustración apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada mientras la habitación tan sólo por la incesante tenue luz de su reactor por debajo de la camiseta que lucía para dormir._  
_¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir mañana hacia ella lanzarle unas cuantas indirectas y después invitarla a cenar? O mejor, ¿Por qué no abalanzarse a primera hora de la mañana sobre ella, besarla y hacérselo salvajemente en el escritorio y no salir de la sala por lo menos en unas…5 horas? Sabía la respuesta, era jodidamente sencilla hasta un crío de 2 años la sabría: No quería cagarla. O al menos no con ella. Y no sabía que mierdas era esa sensación. O no quería ponerle nombre simplemente, no de momento._

_-Joder tío, ¿De todas las mujeres del planeta te obsesionas con la única persona que le importas de verdad?-Preguntó ahogando la voz contra la almohada al haberse colocado boca abajo._

_Sabía que era otra de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, que se preocupase por él, que por muy capullo que se comportase, ella siempre estaba allí. Para darle la aspirina después de una larga noche, para tener la ropa de la rubia, morena, alta, baja chica que hubiese estado en su casa y la echase educadamente con una patada en el culo._

_Miró el reloj, las 3:23 AM, suspiró, no podía seguir así. Cerró los ojos y en un instante cayó rendido al sueño._

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, tan sólo por el esfuerzo, déjame un review dándome tu opinión sobre mi forma de escribir, si os gusta si no y si queréis alguna escena en concreto.**  
**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Vuelvo de nuevo, cierto, este un poco mas hot, pero no mucho, dejad que me acostumbre a los nuevos personajes y luego, ya yo no paro..jajajaja gracias a los reviews*-* De verdad, alentáis a que la gente siga escribiendo, sois geniales. :)**_

You know who I am

Le gustaba sorprenderla. Era algo que adoraba. Aprendió la lección. Nada de peluches de conejos, y mucho menos peluches de conejo gigantes. Nunca. Bajo ningún concepto. De ninguna manera. Lo que fuera menos eso, cierto, nada de cosas ostentosas. Pepper disfrutaba de una buena cena, con él en la cocina, hablando de cómo había ido el día, así de fácil, sencillo y rápido y Tony ya había tomado cuenta de ello.

La vio bajar por las escaleras con una camiseta suya que le quedaba extremadamente holgada y jodidamente sexy. Sonrió. Joder, en realidad estaba preciosa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera."Tío, ¿Dónde quedó el egocéntrico y chulo Tony Stark? Ese que tenía una respuesta irónica o algún comentario con segundas" Pensó. Lo sacaba a menudo, era cierto. Pero nunca con ell. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí mismo, aunque ella le quisiera con sus defectos y virtudes, él quería estar a la altura de la situación y de la madurez requerida.

-Sé que no es la cena que esperabas cuando te dije cena romántica, pero, ¡eh! Pizza Pepperony. Tu favorita.-Dijo Tony con una sonrisa, dejando la caja de cartón abierta sobre la encima de la cocina y cogía un trozo dándoselo a su novia.

-Mi pizza favorita es de Jamón York y queso.-Dijo con una media sonrisa sentándose en la encimera.-La de Pepperony es la tuya.-Dijo dándole un suave mordisco a la masa.

-Ups, culpa mía, he estado ocupado, como para recordar tu pizza favorita. Lo siento.-Dijo colocándose entre las piernas de ella robándole un mordisco de su pizza.

-Claro, ocupado con tus armaduras. Comprensible, mucho.

-Pep, no empecemos con ese tema ¿vale? Ya hablamos de eso, son para proteger las cosas que me importan, para protegerte.-Dijo bajando levemente la vista para luego levantarla y enfrentarse a sus azules ojos mientras la agarraba de la camiseta pegando su pecho al de ella.-Sé que debería de haber preparado la cena.-Le dio un corto beso en los labios.-Que debería haber recordado tu pizza favorita al menos.-Pasó su nariz lentamente por el cuello de ella con los ojos cerrados-Pero te lo voy a compensar. Lo prometo y un Stark siempre cumple sus promesas…O eso creo.-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de besarla. Primero saboreando sus labios enredando sus dedos entre los pelirrojos mechones hasta deshacer la coleta dejando su cabello suelto, sonriendo en sus labios.

-Definitivamente creo que merezco tú perdón.-Susurró sobre sus labios.

-Creo, sinceramente que puedes mejorar.-Contestó, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y con sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

-Pues escúcheme bien Señorita Potts.-Dijo emprendiendo el camino hasta su habitación sin dejar de besar sus labios en ningún momento.- Cuando termine con usted ni siquiera podrá acordarse ni de porque le pido perdón.

-Oh, eso tendré que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos Señor Stark. Espero que esté a la altura de la circunstancia.-Contestó sonriendo cayendo en la cama arrastrándole a él en el proceso.

-Te quiero.-Susurró antes de volver a besar sus labios.

Era realmente algo que amaba, adoraba con vehemencia ese silencio que se creaba cuando estaban besándose, tan sólo roto por el sonido de sus labios al chocarse y de las pequeñas succiones que estos hacían. Le gustaba ir quitándole la ropa despacio y quedarse admirando su cuerpo, y luego hacerle el amor, si, realmente le gustaba, mucho, demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿Estoy perdonado?-Susurró contra su cuello mientras trataba de recuperar al aliento.

-¿Perdonado? ¿Por qué?-Dijo divertida atrapando después su lóbulo entre sus dientes susurrando en su oído.- Aunque creo.. .que todavía el error del pepperony, debes corregirlo.

-¿Sabes? Hemos cambiado los papeles, soy yo el que pierdo el culo por ti y no al revés.-Contestó besando sus labios suavemente.-Es raro, no ser el que manda en la relación.  
Notó como giraba y como Pepper tomaba el control de la situación.

-¿Sí? Pues déjame mandar en todos los sentidos.-Dijo tomándolo por completo haciendo que ambos jadeasen y se quedasen a escasos centímetros de sus bocas jadeando a cada embestida de Pepper.

-Si sigues así te dejo mandar siempre.-se incorporó para guiar sus movimientos, y así llegaron al climáx y cayeron dormidos en brazos del otro

_**Por favor,dejadme review y comentadme toodo lo que pensais, por favor T.T**_


	4. Paciencia

_**Hola, aquí vuelvo yo, la inspiración está de mi parte, demasiado de mi parte ya que ahora subo este y después un poco más tarde subiré otro.**  
**Muchas gracias por la aceptación del fic, de mis followers.. y de las personitas que me dejan review, significa mucho para mí. Gracias de verdad.**_

**You know who Iam**

Si algo caracterizaba a Virginia Potts, era su habilidad para conservar la calma y tener paciencia. Y sobre todo una infinita capacidad para lidiar con el niño adulto que era Tony Stark. Mucha paciencia, demasiada. Pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Levantarse pronto y darle la ropa a alguna chica de turno, aguantar las incesantes rabietas y su infinita vaguería que lucía a la hora de tener que asistir a alguna reunión. Cada vez que pasa esto, su interior hervía, hasta el punto de ebullición de rabia, pero por fuera mostraba una imagen de calma y pasividad asombrosa y casi siempre acababa dando alguna excusa para el retraso de 3 horas que solía llevar su jefe.  
_Al fin y al cabo el egocéntrico, playboy y filántropo de Tony Stark se había hecho un hueco en su corazón, grande. Jodidamente grande, desmesuradamente grande y de pronto de la noche a la mañana, un día, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Tony, el conquistador, el que no se le había conocido desde parvulario una novia de ese Tony se había enamorado, al que todo le parecía un juego de seducción y ella se había propuesto firmemente no caer en él y si lo hacía sería únicamente porque ella misma lo había empezado._

_-¿Planes para la noche Pepper?-Preguntó Tony apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la oficina que ella poseía cruzado de brazos y con su sonrisa socarrona adornando su boca._

_Dios, como odiaba esa sonrisa, y como la amaba a la vez. Este hombre le hacía ser bipolar._

_-No creo que eso le importe a usted mucho Sr. Stark.-Contestó sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarle, mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas._  
_Tal vez si se hubiese girado lo hubiese visto llegar, podría haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para apartarse, sin embargo no lo hizo y se sobresalto cuando vio sus dos manos grandes apoyarse en la madera de la mesa atrapando su cuerpo y su pecho chocando su espalda._

_-Oh, vamos, en el ámbito personal, puedes llamarme Tony.-Comentó contra su oído._

_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-Preguntó la pelirroja encarándolo quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara_

_-Simplemente porque es mi nombre, pero si tu fetiche sexual es decirme señor, adelante, no tengo problema.-Contestó Tony con una sonrisa ladeada y enarcando una ceja._

_-No creo que quieras saber mis fetiches, no me mirarías igual.-Dijo escapando de sus brazos aprovechando el leve desconcierto y excitación de su jefe.-Buenas noche Sr Stark.-Y se alejó de él notando como le seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta._

_Sí, sin duda Pepper tenía una gran paciencia y un poder de seducción que ella misma desconocía._

**Ya que has llegado hasta aquí por favor, déjame tu comentario, no cuesta nada :)**


	5. Celos

**_Como prometí, aquí está el otro... Siento si son cortos, pero mi inspiración no da para más y la mayoría están escritas en 5 minutos en los cambio de clase, por eso si tenéis alguna sugerencia, queja, palabras de agradecimiento, son bien recibidas :) Espero que os guste la verdad :) Os quiero pedir un favor.. ¿Podéis criticar mi forma de escribir? ¿O está bien así?  
Besos_**

**_Yoy know who I am._**

__

Anthony Edward Stark nunca había sido celoso, o por lo menos no en lo relativo al tema del amor. Pero esta mujer iba a volverle loco, él lo sabía y jura y perjura que ella está al tanto de su roce de esquizofrenia cada vez que la ve. Es que es algo que simplemente le quemaba por dentro, el simple hecho, por ejemplo de que sonriese por algún comentario que no procediese de su boca le provocaba la reacción de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño. Como un crío malcriado de 5 años. Y se frustraba él solo, sin ayuda de nadie, porque otro estaba recibiendo la atención que le corresponde tener a él, no para incrementar su ego ni para sentirse importante, simplemente porque es ella. Es SU Pepper Potts y cada vez que veía a algún tío tontear con su chica, así era como le gustaba llamarla en sus pensamientos, le entraban unas ganas terribles de cogerla de la cintura, pegarla a su cuerpo y chillar "MÍA" mientras le sacaba la lengua al imbécil de turno.  
_Pero simplemente se quedaba de pie a su lado jugando con algún artilugio de los suyos fingiendo no prestar atención pero captando y analizando en su mente cada una de sus palabras sonriendo en su foro interno cada vez que ella educadamente les rechazaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Tal vez porque no estaba interesada en ellos o, porque a lo mejor, y esta era la parte más dura y difícil de asumir para él, ella ya tuviese a alguien que le esperaba al llegar a casa, alguien que le abrazase hasta que se quedase dormida viendo una película en el sofá y eso aunque se quedase callado le jodía, como a cualquier persona normal._

_-Señor su pulso se ha acelerado, ¿Está bien? ¿Sucede algo?_

_-¡Coño! JARVIS, que susto.-Dijo el castaño sobresaltándose._

_-Lo siento señor, pero su pulso se aceleró y recibí la orden de que si esto pasaba le avisase, por la metralla.-Contestó la voz robotizada._

_-No, no tiene nada que ver con metralla, tiene que ver con mujeres.-Suspiró_

_-¿Mujeres? ¿O simplemente la Señorita Potts?_

_Puso una mueca y se levantó desperezándose adolorido, la última batalla, le había dejado hecho polvo. –Lo que tú digas, genio. Apaga las luces.-Y se subió a su dormitorio._

**¿Reviews? Tengo un Gato, Raven lo sabe, soy capaz de matarlo ¿Dejaréis morir al pobre chachito?**


	6. Perder los nervios

_**Hola! No, enserio mi problema con la inspiración es mala, porque esto quiere decir que pronto me vendrá la crisis del escritor. Pero mientras me viene o no, yo os dejo otra historia, que esto es gratis.  
Esta historia, para mi a sido como muy "Facil" de escribir, pero en cuanto al dialogo, os pido que no le busquéis coherencia, no lo hagáis, no la vais a encontrar, ya que esta basado en las conversaciones con un amigo mío y sinceramente, no hay nada relacionado entre sí.. xD ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que han salvado a Cachito! ¡Bien por vosotros! :3 Os dejo ya la historia. :3**_

Si había algo que le gustase a Tony más que Pepper era sacar de quicio a la susodicha por cualquier tontería a veces sin motivo pero era gracioso ver como soltaba un gruñido de frustración y elevaba las manos al cielo por no coger alguna barra de hierro y empezar a golpear su parietal derecho hasta quitarle la gilipollez de encima, aunque para cuando eso quisiera pasar el ya se habría puesto el casco de la armadura.

_-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas del proyecto para aumentar las ganancias de la empresa?_

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Sí o no?_

_-Tal vez._

_-¿Tony?_

_-¿Pepper?-Repitió el aludido del mismo tono aunque una deje más burlón._

_-¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿Disfrutas con esto?_

_-No, sí, quiero decir, no sé. Tal vez. ¿Te molesta la diversión?_

_-No me molesta siempre y cuando no sea a mi costa. Eres un capullo._

_-Otra cosa más para mi lista de cualidades, pero permíteme que te corrija señorita Potts. Adorable, capullo, si, no te lo niego, pero un capullo adorable. Lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos. ¿Cierto JARVIS?_

_-Cierto señor.-Contestó automáticamente la voz robótica, como si esta situación la hubiesen planeado con antelación._

_-¿Ves?-Continuó con sorna._

_-A veces tienes la mentalidad de un niño de 2 años, Tony._

_-Y otras simplemente fantaseas conmigo._

_-¿Tienes respuesta para todo?_

_-¿Y tú una contestación para todo?_

_-Oh, disculpa, me corrijo, tu mentalidad es inferior a la de un niño de 1 año._

_-Unicornios vomitando arco iris._

_La respuesta fue tan sumamente incoherente e irracional que la cara de Pepper fue un poema, tan cómica que Tony tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse delante de ella._  
_Y por fin la victoria,el gruñido de frustración y las manos elevadas el cielo mientras él ya no podía evitar reírse de ella a toda costa._  
_Tony- 100 Pepper- 2 anotaba mentalmente Tony en su mente._  
_Era divertido, su segundo hobby favorito después de crear y deshacer armaduras, molestarle y ver cómo sin mediar palabra salía del taller, seguramente lanzando improperios contra su persona en su mente. Pero le daba igual, le hacía más sexy alejarse resoplando y tan sólo por eso merecía la pena._  
_-JARVIS, música.-Cogió una herramienta.-Tonto, ven ¡Eh tú! Venga inútil pon la lupa aquí o acabaras siendo una tostadora en media hora.-Se puso a trabajar en mejorar la bota del traje mientras tarareaba la canción sonriendo como un tonto._

**¿Que te cuesta dejar un review y hacerme feliz? *-***


	7. Vida

_**Dios, de verdad, podéis pegarme, estaréis hartas de mí (Facepalm) Pero es que joder, me viene la inspiración y pues..hahaha me pongo a escribir, sobretodo me viene la inspiración cuando paseo por la calle y observo todo..y bueno, no sé que hago contándoos, esto...En fin, que os dejo este, es especial..no digo nada más :3 (Prometo no subir tanto.. xDD) Y muchas gracias por las reviews, los followers, mis pequeñas amigas que ya he echo :33 Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de vosotras, por hacer esto realidad :)**_

No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, inmóvil, con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara, inclinado sobre un lateral de barrotes de aquella cuna azul admirando casi rozando la veneración del cuerpo menudo que estaba boca arriba en el pequeño colchón plácidamente dormido.  
_El pequeño removió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, arrugando la nariz y agitando sus brazos y sus piernas en el aire para seguidamente volver a dormir tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del famoso superhéroe se ensanchase hasta puntos verdaderamente insospechados._

_Su pequeña perfección, con sus 5 deditos en las manos y en los pies. La proporción perfecta suya y de Pepper en un pequeño cuerpecito que le gustaba mirar y mirar durante horas para inspirarse o para sorprenderse cada vez que el pequeño reaccionaba de forma para él extraordinaria._  
_No podía negarlo, amaba a su hijo. Una de sus obras maestras, la más perfecta que un playboy como él podría haber creado nunca._

_Alargó su mano, más exactamente su dedo índice hacia la pequeña mano de su hijo. Notó como por acto reflejo el pequeño apretó su dedo y abrió los ojos mirándole._  
_Contuvo la respiración, emocionado, aún le costaba acostumbrarse que un ser tan pequeño le mirase la misma mirada de la persona que se había enamorado._

_-Supuse que estarías aquí.-Susurró mientras cruzaba la habitación con los pies descalzos y con sus típicos shorts y la camiseta extra grande que usaba para dormir._  
_Se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa y admiro su cuerpo sonriendo, había recuperado la línea rápidamente y sentía que pronto deberían darle un hermano a su hijo si seguía paseándose así por la casa._

_-Es mi pequeño, sabes que me gusta verle dormir.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Fue el espermatozoide más rápido. Estoy profundamente orgulloso.-Dijo aguantando la risa._  
_-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de MI hijo?-Dijo remarcando el posesivo mientras acunaba con sus brazos a su pequeño._

_-Eh, que es broma, es la cosita más perfecta y más pequeña de la casa y me encanta.-Dijo dándole un pequeño toque con el dedo a su hijo en la mejilla provocándole un gorgoteo como el de una risa haciendo sonreír a los presentes._

_-Voy a darle el pecho.-Dijo en tono casual sentándose en el sillón hasta que se preparó y el pequeño empezó a succionar con hambre posando su pequeña manita en la mejilla de su madre cerrando los ojos._

_-¿Y yo? ¿Yo no puedo tomar el pecho?-Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado mirándola con lascivia._

_¿Es que tú nunca vas a cambiar?-Preguntó riendo colocando mejor al pequeño.-Te quiero, Os quiero, sois mi familia.-Dijo sonriendo terminando de darle el pecho y volviéndolo a dejar en la cuna completamente dormido_

_-Siempre._

_ –Contestó besándola y abrazándola por la cintura mientras veían descansar a su hijo._

**¿Un pequeñito Review para mí?*-***


	8. Final y comienzo

_**¡Hola! Buenas, antes que todo, recordad, aquí no veréis al egocéntrico,chulo (Cómo estáis a punto de comprobar) de Tony, si no que quiero ofreceros una imagen suya, MUCHO más intima, mucho más romantica, mucho más RDJ (Ese hombre es un jodido amor con su mujer y sus hijos) Así que aaquí os lo dejo, oh, por cierto mañana conoceréis al pequeño Robert Stark :3 Idea de mi apoyo, de ella, de Raven Sakura, y sinceramente espero que os guste :3 Muchas gracias por ejemplo a **_**Ale Downey Stark-Potts** **por sus reviews a mis pequeñas (Yo a todo el mundo le llamo así xD) SelenitaLunar por hacer que Chachito viva, a SPKBLUE, por sus maravillosas reviews también y a tooodo el mundo, os lo dejo ya que no me llaméis pesada. AVISO: QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY INTIMO y no me refiero al tema de sexo.  
**_  
Ella sabe que él la está mirando, él sabe que ella sabe que él la observa y sin embargo ella no alza la mirada. No quiere perderse en sus ojos marrones, no ahora, no en este momento después de lo que le ha dicho. Lucha porque lágrimas no salgan amargas por sus ojos. Traga saliva esperando que el nudo de su garganta desaparezca. Alza la vista, le mira y no sabe lo que le ve, hace unos segundos juraría que veía a su novio, a su superhéroe, a la persona que hacía que con una mirada su mundo se detuviese y se le disparase el corazón, pero ahora es como si un gran abismo se abriese en el suelo separándola de ella y aquel extraño al a vez tan conocido por ella._

_-Esto, esto ha terminado.-Susurra con voz levemente quebrada por la pérdida inmediata.  
Gira lentamente sobre sus talones, esperando que él haga algo, o que ella misma en un intento desesperado se lance sobre sus brazos llorando diciendo que nunca jamás volverán a pelear, pero le ha hecho daño.  
Se ahoga en el amplio salón de la mansión de su ahora ex novio. Necesita aire. Abre lentamente la puerta, en ese momento parece que él reacciona, empieza a murmurar cosas sin sentido, palabras de perdón que ya no le sirven, los "Por favor, ven arreglémoslo, he sido un gilipollas" Quedan ahogado por un ensordecedor pitido de oídos que se ha instalado en su cuerpo desde que se dispusiera a marcharse. Vuelve a escuchar una voz, su voz. Baja, ronca, teñida levemente de rabia pero también con un gran matiz de dolor. No quiere volverse, no ahora que las lágrimas ya recorren sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Más bajos susurros por parte de su novio, Cierra suavemente, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para dar un portazo y hacerle notar su enfado marchando de allí llena de dolor dejando a la persona del otro lado de la puerta con el sabor amargo de la despedida._

_No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo malgastado ha pasado desde que ella marchase dando fin a lo que tenían. Por su culpa, todo por su puta culpa, se quiere morir. Sigue mirando fotos del móvil, las pocas que se tomaron juntos. Pasa el dedo suavemente por la pantalla táctil de su caro móvil y allí está la primera foto que se tomaron juntos.  
Una foto simple, no tiene mucho, sólo sus mejillas juntas y sonriendo ambos al objetivo de la cámara, pero con la mirada llena de amor. Un jadeo fuerte provocando que su cuerpo entero se sacuda.  
Otra instantánea, esta ya es de cuando algún sábado no tenían nada que hacer y la película que veían era aburrida. Ella mordiendo suavemente su mejilla sin provocarle dolor y él con una mueca divertida en los ojos y en su boca. Suelta una pequeña risa al verla seguida de otro lamento.  
Más imágenes. Esta vez es él el que besa a su novia en el cuello aspirando su olor mientras ella sonríe. Una sonrisa pura, sincera, enamorada. Más lagrimas, más recuerdos volviendo a sus ojos, puede parecer masoquista pero no puede evitarlo. Ha dicho cosas de las que está terriblemente arrepentido. Dos fotografías más, sin duda sus favoritas, en realidad es una secuencia de dos microfilmes ambas retocadas con una escala de blanco y negro haciendo que se queden de una belleza extraordinaria.  
En la primera se puede apreciar cómo se besan, no un beso apasionado, un lento, suave, cargado de amor. Recuerda como antes de hacer la foto mientras se besaban se miraron a los ojos, siempre quedará en su mente ese momento tan grande de conexión que ambos experimentaron, como la magia les envolvía lentamente mientras sus labios se movían y sus ojos se observaban.  
Un leve quejido lastimero sale de su garganta al recordar momentos clave de su vida que daría cualquier cosa por volver a revivirlos. Siguiente fotografía. Ella mordiendo suavemente su labio, juraría que aún puede escuchar claramente el pequeño gruñido que lanzó al morderlo. Tira el móvil lejos, haciéndolo aterrizar contra un sillón. Se levanta, no puede quedarse quieto, necesita verla y pedirle perdón, decirle que no tenía un sueño hasta que ella fue ese sueño. Que a veces habla sin pensar, que lo que quiere ver al despertarse es a ella en la cama sin más ropa que su sabana por el cuerpo, que adora cuando le roba sus camisetas de algún grupo rock de los 90.  
Se dirige hacia la puerta con paso decidido sin importarle tener los ojos enrojecidos. Abre y se queda sorprendido al encontrársela allí con los ojos hinchados. Se miran sin decir nada. Quiere hacerle sabor que la quiere, pero el orgullo parece adueñarse de él. Cierra los ojos y al volverlos abrir la encuentra llorando, a la mierda el orgullo sólo quiere abrazarla y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer.  
La abraza con fuerza y ambos empiezan a llorar. Con fuerza, con fuerza y a la vez con alivio.  
-Lo siento Pepper, perdóname, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer. Sólo quiero estar bien contigo.  
Le mira a los ojos y ve que asiente.  
-Yo también quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me porté conti-  
No le deja seguir, posa sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso fiero, lleno de perdón y amor a la misma magnitud, entran como pueden en el loft sin dejar de besarse, caminan a duras penas hasta la habitación chocando contra cada mueble contra cada estantería provocando que los libros y accesorios caigan al suelo provocando la risa silenciosa de ambos.  
-Te quiero, mucho, nunca lo olvides.  
-Oh, calla y bésame.-Y lo hace, porque sin duda ella no es igual que las demás, ella es única y se lo quiere hacer saber el resto de su vida._

_**¿**_**Quiiiieeen me hace feliz con una review?*-***


	9. Miedos

_**Wola! Yo aquí tengo para rato..y como veo aceptación..pues allá que voy! Muchas gracias a todos los reviews a Pepper por apoyarme y darme ideas para el nombre, a SelenitaLunar, porque yo también estoy orgullosa de Super Rosie y a SPRKBLUE que son por así llamarlo mis fieles seguidoras y las que me dejan su pequeño review para que ahora deje libre a josefo el perro *O* (Debo madurar, lo sé) Y muchas gracias! os lo dejo!*-***_

_El viento golpeaba las ventanas de una habitación produciendo sonidos que parecían salir directamente de ultratumba._

_-¡Papi, papi!-Gritó el pequeño aterrado desde su cama con unas lagrimas que luchaban por no salir de sus ojos y aferrando con su brazo firmemente a su peluche favorito._

_Tony Stark entró por la puerta encendiendo la luz de la habitación._  
_-¿Qué pasa Robert?_  
_-Tengo miedo.-Dijo estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia su figura paterna mientras este le cogía agarrando el peluche y el chupete del pequeño con la otra mano._  
_-Eres un Stark y los Stark nunca tienen miedo-Dijo sonriendo y el pequeño le miro con ojos llorosos.- A ver, ¿Por qué tienes miedo?_  
_-Es que el viento pega a la ventana pada romped el cristal y secuestrarme..Le miró a los ojos y Tony sonrió, tenía los ojos de su madre, su carácter fuerte pero en cuanto a imaginación no podía negar que había salido a su padre._  
_-¿Quieres ir al comedor con mama mientras papi te prepara un biberón contra los miedos?_  
_El pequeño asintió aún un poco acongojado por el miedo y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre mientras se alejaba con él al comedor, miró de nuevo la ventana y sintió un pequeño escalofrío._  
_-¡Pero bueno! ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?-Dijo Pepper cuando Tony se lo paso y lo acuno entre sus brazos._  
_-Es que el aire quiede matadme...-Dijo el pequeño colocándose el chupete en sus pequeña boca y cogía el oso entre sus brazos._  
_-Y, ¿Teddy no te protege?_  
_Negó con la cabeza mientras con otra mano jugaba con el pelo de su madre._  
_Cuando Tony llegó el pequeño estaba al borde de el sueño pero al ver a su padre estiró su brazo para que le diera el biberón y se puso a beber mientras miraba la televisión._  
_-lo malcrías demasiado.-Dijo Pepper intentando parecer seria pero sin conseguirlo ya que una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro._  
_-Tenía miedo y me daba pena verlo llorar.-Dijo él en respuesta sentándose al lado de su mujer pasando el brazo por su hombro y así acariciar el pelo corto de Robert.-Pero tú no te quedas atrás ¿Eh? Siempre lo llevas en brazos algún día se le olvidará caminar.-Dijo riendo mientras Pepper le miraba entre enfadada y divertida._  
_Se quedaron viendo la televisión dejando a Rob elegir la película para ver, al final se pusieron a ver Pesadilla Antes De Navidad ya que era la favorita del pequeño. Cuando la película terminó el pequeño se había quedado completamente dormido en el sofá._  
_-¿Lo llevamos a su cama o a la nuestra?-Preguntó Tony cargándolo suavemente para no despertarle._  
_-Si lo llevamos a la suya y se despierta, sabes que soy capaz de dejarte a la mitad y hacer que vayas a por él._  
_-Entonces hoy en la nuestra.-Dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la habitación._  
_Lo dejaron en medio de los dos y ambos se quedaron mirándole dormir plácidamente._  
_-Se parece a ti.-Dijo Pepper susurrando._  
_-Tal vez en algunos gestos pero en otros a ti y tiene tus ojos y tu mal genio también.-Rió dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz al pequeño que instintivamente arrugo pero sin despertarse._  
_-También es igual de tonto que su padre.-Dijo ella sacándole la lengua.-Pero yo quería que tuviese sus ojos...me vuelven loca._  
_-Bueno…-Susurró Tony.-Está noche obviamente no, pero a partir de mañana vamos a por la niña.-Sonrió como un tonto al decir lo último. Le dio un suave beso en los labios.-Ahora a dormir que al final lo despertamos._

**¿Reviews?*-***


	10. They don't teach french in jail

**Bonjour mes amies! Os mal acostumbro pero es que la inspiración es así. Veréis tengo examen de francés mañana, y estudiando esta tarde he llegado a la conclusión de que mañana llegaré al examen y diré "THEY DON'T TEACH FRENCH IN JAIL" Your remember this quote? hahahaha espero sí realmente porque si no este Drabble no sé si lo entenderéis, resumo, Robert Downey Jr es tan sumamente Dios, que puede hablar de su estancia en la cárcel con clave de humor, y como yo estudio francés se me ha ocurrido esto.  
Gracias a todas las reviews a mis chicas que me comentan siempre y a todos los que leéis y comentáis día tras día, os lo dejo!**

Era increíble que el multimillonario, playboy y filántropo Tony Stark fuese tan listo e inteligente para operaciones de largos decimales y lo suficientemente mañoso como para crear y desmontar armaduras pero no fuese capaz de aprender un idioma. NI dando clases particulares, ni aunque le pegasen con el diccionario en la cabeza le entraba.

-Pepper, déjalo, es imposible, soy de ciencias, las letras para mí son eso letras.

-Vamos no es tan difícil, tan sólo di _"Bonjour Je m'apelle Tony" _Es lo más sencillo del mundo.-Dijo su secretaría, ahora novia, tirando el lápiz resignada contra los apuntes.

Un suspiro de frustración que rozaba la maldita desesperación por parte del genio porque se sentía estúpido ¿Qué más daría no dominar idiomas? Por el amor de Dios, era Iron Man, la gente debería saber hablar el idioma que ÉL hablaba.

-Está bien, está bien.-Dijo alzando las manos a modo de derrota.- Bonjour, je me apelle, Tony.-Y volvió a suspirar, porque era terrible su pronunciación comparada con el dominio que su novia presentaba ante la lengua francesa.-¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día?

-La conferencia en París es dentro de una semana Tony, debería aprender. Pero está bien, como quieras, yo no pienso perder más mi tiempo, si tu no pones de tu parte.-Contestó la pelirroja levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina a servirse su tercer café del día.

Notó los brazos de su novio envolver su cintura y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, e intentó aguantar la sonrisa, realmente odiaba perder el tiempo si él no se ponía en modo colaborador.

-_Pardon mademoiselle, je suis realment desolé, mais Je t'aime._- Susurró forzando el acento que perfectamente podría haber usado hace unos segundos por ella, pero el hecho de verla enfadada y que pensase que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, se había esforzado realmente en poder complacerla.

-Eres realmente un idiota ¿Lo sabías?-Contestó ella girándose y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Tony.- _Mais je t'aime aussi_.- Contestó cerca de sus labios haciendo que sus aliento se entremezclasen.

-¿Seguimos estudiando francés en la cama?-Contestó él con una sonrisa mientras la besaba.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo señor Stark.

**¿Reviews? :3**


	11. The man who sold the world

_**Sigo mal acostumbrándoos, pero la razón es que tengo exámenes y para liberar tensiones escribo, así que esto es lo que vosotros ganáis, como siempre dar las gracias a mis pequeñas por cada review y a la gente que me deja nuevas reviews, bienvenidos a mi pequeño mundo paralelo. Espero que os guste :3 Eñ titulo no es por nada en especial, simplemente adoró esa canción versionada por nirvana :3**_

_Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Tony Stark que tendría una pareja estable y una familia él, simplemente hubiese reído y habría contestado algo irónico mientras seguramente bebía su tercer Martini extra seco._  
_Pero lo cierto es que era así, disfrutaba con cada pequeña cosa que su hijo hacía, despertar y verla a su lado en la cama o que la mayoría de los sábados su hijo de dos años entrase corriendo y saltase en su colchón hasta que se despertasen y se quedasen jugando a los superhéroes en la cama sonriendo orgulloso al comprobar la admiración que su hijo tenía hacía Iron Man e incluso tenía un muñeco de acción, y eso para él era lo sumun de el orgullo._  
_-¡Da da! ¡Da da!-Grito el pequeño entrando en la habitación agarrando con su manita su inseparable muñeco de el hombre de hierro y un pequeño bañador de Bob Esponja que apenas tapaba su pañal.- ¡Piscina, piscina!-Gritaba una y otra vez mientras subía a la cama trepando._  
_-5 minutitos más Robby, Sólo 5.-Respondió medio gruñendo colocándose boca abajo._  
_-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Pepper aún sin abrir los ojos._  
_-Tu hijo, que quiere piscina.-Contestó el medio dormido._  
_-Pedo..Piscina..-Dijo el pequeño con el chupete en la boca.-1…2…3…¡HUDK DEZTRUYE!_  
_-No, Hulk no…-Intentó apartarse su padre, pero fue demasiado tarde y el pequeño ya había saltado encima de ellos, cortándoles momentáneamente la respiración por el impacto._  
_-¡Ahora verás granuja! ¡Nadie puede con Iron Man!-Dijo riendo cogiendo al pequeño desprevenido y tirándolo contra el colchón empezando a hacerle cosquillas y pedorretas en la barriga._

_-¡Da da! ¡Pada, pada! –Decía el pequeño una y otra vez agitando sus piececitos y sus brazos in poder parar de reír._

_De pronto entró Pepper en la habitación, de hecho nadie recordaba haberla visto salir, pero estaban tan ocupados en jugar que podría ser que no se hubiesen dado ni cuenta._  
_-A ver, vengadores, a tomarse el desayuno y a la piscina, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo cogiendo a su hijo y dándole el biberón que aún tomaba por la mañana y por las noches.-Deberías madurar tú también Tony, que ya tienes una edad.-Dijo sonriendo para molestar a su marido._

_Este sólo la miro y sonrió mientras comía sus tortitas, adoraba a su pequeña familia, podía decirse que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ya no era el hombre que lo tenía todo y no tenía nada, ahora poseía la mayor fortuna del mundo, y no, no se refería al dinero. Se acercó a ella y la besó, despacio, degustando sus labios, juraría que cada día y dependiendo del estado de ánimo suyo cambiaba de sabor, pero adictivos siempre._

_-¡Da da!-Dijo el pequeño haciendo que ambos se separasen. Le hacía gracia, aún le costaba hablar, pero ni a la fuerza conseguía que le llamase papá, como si al decirle Da-da fuese algo especial entre ellos._

_-Dime enano.-Contestó cogiéndole en brazos y raspándole con la barba haciendo que se revolviese riendo._

_-¡Vamos a jugar al trampolín como ayer!_

_-¿Trampolín?-`Preguntó la pelirroja no fiándose mucho de querer saber la respuesta._

_-Si mami, da da me coge y me tira desde fuera a la piscina, ¡es muy muy divertido!_

_Tony la miró con una sonrisa pero al ver su cara, más exactamente al ver su mirada su sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado._

_-¡No es peligroso! Lo juro.-Contestó bajando al pequeño que salió corriendo de la habitación y levantó las manos a señal de rendición.- Ahora si quieres hago el trampolín contigo.-Susurró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa.- Sra. Stark._

_Pepper sonrió rindiéndose, estaba claro que entre él y su hijo la iban a matar, el pequeño ya había aprendido perfectamente a engatusar a su madre a la perfección como hacía su padre y eso no le gustaba, nada, para nada._

_-Está bien….-Contestó en un susurro besándole brevemente.-Le espero en la piscina Sr. Stark.-Y salió moviendo las caderas como sabía que le enloquecía._

_Sí, sin duda las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho. Pero era el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_**¿Reviews?*-***_

*_**El cambio de decir papi a decir Da-da es por lo que dijo Robert en una entrevista y a mí la baba me llegaba al suelo…Jajajaja así que eso :3 nos leemos! :3**_


	12. Chapter12 (Primera parte)

**_Hola! como siempre, me despejo de los examenes escribiendo.. xDD Así que aquí me tenéis, ahora llamadme tonta, pero lo de "Da-da" POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME PASE LA ENTREVISTA, es que sólo he visto el gif.. T.T poooorfi u.u Bueno, muchas gracias a la gente que me comenta siempre. Enserio muchas gracias, Taishita StarkTaisho, que sepas que amo a tu Alex, y espero continuaciones pronto*-* SPKBLUE, espero haber ayudado a entender el capitulo en francés :3 Ale Downey Stark-Potts, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y tranquila os malcriaré mucho xDD Raven Sakura, Mi Pepper, muchas gracias por todo, por todos los apoyos, no importa que no pudieses contestar al mensaje, creo que lo hice bien... :3 Y a todos que si no no termino.. T.T Buenooo, una sorpresita al final del capitulo...hahahaha_**

_La alzó por encima de de su cabeza agarrándola girando con ella, le dolía todo el cuerpo después de la última lucha contra el mal, pero el hecho de hacerla sonreír y escuchar su risa le merecía la pena todo eso y más._

_-¡Papi!_  
_-¡Princesita! ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- Preguntó cargándola con el brazo izquierdo ya que el otro lo tenía dolorido y besó suavemente su nariz mientras la pequeña pasaba un brazo por su nuca y arrugaba la nariz como hacia su madre.- ¿Y mami?-Preguntó mirando alrededor al no encontrarla._

_-Estoy aquí princeso.-Dijo sonriendo acercándose a él dándole un beso en los labios._

_-¿Y Robby?-Preguntó al separarse de sus labios buscándolo con la mirada, ya que no le había visto y temía que siguiese enfadado con él por no permitir que le acompañase._

_-Se quedó dormido después de una larga rabieta.-Susurró mirándole a los ojos sonriendo.-_

_-Bueno…Acuesto a la pequeña y bajo ¿Vale?-Contestó subiendo por las escaleras el cuerpo inerte de su hija y al cabo de un rato bajó después de dejarla en la cama.-Bueno Pep, ¿Sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado?-Susurró abrazándola por la espalda besando su nuca.-Mucho, mucho y esta noche te voy a hacer el amor hasta que amanezca._

_-Me encanta la idea, pero…-Dijo Pepper girándose enfrentando sus ojos marrones oscurecidos por el deseo._

_-¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un "pero"?-Contestó sonriendo._

_-Tienes que acostar a tu hijo.-Dijo dándole con el dedo en el pecho._

_-Es cierto. ¿Dónde está el enano de papi?-Preguntó mirando hacia el sofá viéndolo hecho un ovillo con su inseparable Iron Man entre sus bracitos._  
_Se acercó a él con una estúpida sonrisa de orgullo paternal en la cara, ¿Cómo se podía querer tanto a una cosa tan pequeña? No lo sabía, sería el lazo entre padre e hijo, pero era algo que grosso modo le importaba una mierda, así hablando malamente, él disfrutaba de cada momento pasado con sus hijos._  
_Se arrodilló frente a él y le apartó el corto pelo de su frente al no llevarlo engominado como su padre y dicho padre volvió a sonreír, era una calcomanía suya, excepto por los ojos, pero en lo demás era igual a él. Le encantaba desmontar y montar cosas y sabía que ya volvía locas a las chicas de su clase sólo con 3 años._

_-Hey…Iron Kid Papi ya ha venido.-Susurró besando su frente._

_-Da-Da…-Dijo con voz ronca aún por el llanto de hace unas horas y la voz pastosa del sueño, entreabriendo los ojos, estirando los brazos hacia su padre que lo cargo enseguida y con la otra mano cogió el inseparable muñeco, uno de los tantos que su hijo tenía, una armadura, un muñeco. Era un orgullo, le podía admirar mucha gente pero que lo hiciese su hijo, era demasiado._  
_Le dejó en la cama arropándole y dejándole el muñeco a su lado aunque el pequeño siguiese dormido._

_Salió de la habitación y vio a Pepper apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo._

_-Ahora sí, Sr. Stark, ¿Qué decía que iba a hacer?-Susurró provocativa acariciando con sus dedos la nuca de Tony._  
_-Que te iba a hacer el amor hasta el amanecer.- Susurró besándola con ímpetu arrastrándola dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos con una suave risa de ambos._

_**¿Un review? *-* Bueno, que sepáis que tras mucho pensar... y todo, mañana tendréis la escena a partir de la frase de que cierran la puerta tras ellos...así que sí intentaré hacer el drabble M, lo mejor que pueda... jajajaja Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :3 Pero, ¿Os parece bien la escena M? Raven, tranquila, yo te pediré ayuda.. hahaha eres mi Pepper, te necesito u.u**_


	13. Chapter 12 (Parte 2)

_**Hola! Os traigo el M, quiero decir, que….he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido puesto que tengo 16 años y no sabía muy muy bien como escribirlo… T.T Espero que os guste mucho y me dejéis bonitos reviews*-* Os quiero a todas y cada una de las personas que me alientan a seguir escribiendo y aburriéndoos, muchas gracias :3**___

_Si no fuese por la incesante luz del reactor que tenía en el pecho, la habitación estaría sumida en la penumbra.  
La suave risa de la pelirroja al caer sobre el colchón quedó ahogada por la incesante lengua de Tony que demandaba urgentemente adueñarse de su boca y encontrarse con la lengua de su novia. Y tras mucho buscar y hacer una exploración de la boca de ella, la encuentra, suave, dulce, caliente, excitante, marca Pepper su favorita.  
Su piel, caliente abrasando las yemas de los dedos conforme estos ascienden por debajo de la camiseta que su novia usa para dormir, hasta abarcar con sus manos sus pechos arrancando un suave gemido de los labios de Pepper que, en respuesta devoró con más ansia la boca de Tony y bajó su mano hasta presionar con su pequeña mano el bulto creciente de los pantalones de este.  
Ella le mordió el labio inferior como sabía que le enloquecía, él, bajó su mano más hacia el sur acariciando justo donde ella lo necesitaba introduciendo dos dedos bombeando a un ritmo cadente, torturando con su lengua los pezones de ella, mientras Pepper entre gemidos, con su mano y un movimiento lento ejerciendo presión a lo largo de su miembro.  
Un cambio en la forma de bombear, acariciando justo donde debe, dónde el cuerpo de su chipa se lo pide, un gemido bajo por parte de ella y de pronto la sentía como algo más ligero que una pluma entre sus brazos.  
La volvió a besar, esta vez más lánguidamente, dejando que poco a poco recuperase el aliento mientras se ponía encima suya colocándose en su entrada, jadeando al notarla tan preparada para él._

-Pequeña, mírame.-Susurró Tony sobre los labios hinchados de Pepper.  
Lo hizo, mostrando sus habituales ojos azules, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo y la excitación que él le provocaba. Le acarició suavemente el mentón mientras entraba lentamente en ella, ambos jadeantes, perdidos en los ojos del otro.  
Sonrió, sabía que no era virgen y de sobra sabía que no era su primera vez con él, pero no podía evitar tratarla como si el más brusco movimiento pudiese romperla. Le encantaba cuando se susurraban cosas al oído, admiraba cada pequeña expresión de su cara y en la forma en la que cuando le quedaba poco para llegar al orgasmo susurrase unos excitantes "Sí, sí,sí" y como sus uñas se clavaban y arañaban su espalda.  
Siguió moviéndose contra ella, con ella, en un mismo baile sincronizado, a una misma respiración a un mismo latir de corazones. Más besos, mordidas, caricias, arañazos, succiones en el cuello que sin duda dejarían marca al día siguiente, movimientos más bruscos, Jadeos, gruñidos, Pepper jadeando su nombre, él jadeando el de ella, unas cuantas embestidas más y el clímax se apodera de ambos dejándolos exhaustos pero felices.

-Eso ha sido…-Dijo Pepper cuando por fin pudo recuperar un poco el aliento como para hablar.

-¿Maravilloso? ¿Lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida? ¿Increíble? ¿Espléndido?-Preguntó él sonriendo enarcando una ceja y acariciando la tripa de su novia por debajo de la sabanas, inclinado sobre ella apoyado sobre su codo.- ¿Un placer de los Dioses?

-No te lo creas tanto, Señor Ego.-Contestó sonriendo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-¿No te ha gustado?-Preguntó ahora realmente preocupado lo que arrancó una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-No he dicho eso, pero esta esa vez en la piscina…En la bañera, en la encimera.-Contestó ella besando su cuello.

-Oh, si es cierto, la famosa piscina.-Cerró los ojos al sentir los besos de ella por su clavícula. Sabiendo perfectamente cuales eran sus puntos débiles.

_-Y que no se te olvide el de la mesa de tu despacho en Industrias Stark…-Susurró ella en el oído de Tony mordiendo posteriormente su lóbulo._

-Sabe como hacer que pierda la cabeza Sra Stark.-Susurró colocándola encima de él besándole su cuello.

-¿Verdad? Estoy aprendiendo de ti.-Contestó ella divertida.-Se me pega hasta tu ego.  


_-Mientras que no te dé por ligar con cualquier tío, yo te dejo que se te pegue todo de mí. Además, los niños me adoran, serías una mujer divorciada y sin hijos, porque me los quedo yo.-Comentó casual pasando la nariz por la clavícula aspirando el olor de ella. Le encantaba ese olor, el de él, el de ella, el de los dos y sobre todo un fuerte olor a sexo que le volvía loco, un día la cogería y no saldrían en 3 años a lo sumo de la habitación._

_-Custodia compartida, Señor, todo para mí.-Contestó besando su nariz y bostezando quedándose dormida._

-Me pasa desde que te conozco pequeña, te quiero toda para mí.-Susurró en su pelo dejando que el sueño también se apoderase de él.  
_**  
¿Reviews? Podéis criticar, decirdme "Eh, deja de subir todos los días, pesada" Y lloro en un rincón. Pooor cierto aunque esto más bien os importe poco…HE APROBADO FRANCÉS.*-* Le daré clases a Robert para que en la premier de Iron man 4 en Francia no diga nada.. que diga que tiene una buena profe.. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. (Aunque me quedaría con el hijo a falta de padre.. AI, este Indio me mata *¬*) Ya paro.. xDD ¿Reviiiiiiewwws?!*-***___


	14. Pizza

_**¡Hola! Ayer no subí..u.u y presiento que en esta semana tampoco...porque ahora tengo tooodos los días exámenes . jajaja pero en un ratito escribiré, repito si alguien quiere ver alguna escena especifica como algo con los niños bañándoles o algo..lo que sea vosotras pedírmelo :3 Perdón si hay muchas faltas pero se me cambió a catalán y claro, yo hablo catalán ,pero lo estaba escribiendo en español..u.u espero que no haya mucho..**_

_**He de decir que los personajes de esta historia ni de inguna de marvel me pertenecen si fuese así cobrarían lo que deben de cobrar y no menos (Yo indignada xD) Y RDJ sería mi amigo *O* y Paltrow *O* y estoy fangirleando mucho... xDD**_

El hecho de que Tony haya vuelto a salvar el mundo aunque se haya convertido en algo normal en él, le invita a festejar como si sus días en la tierra tuviesen fin ya que es la primera vez que casi muere. Y jura y pone la mano en el fuego de que ha visto pasar la vida ante sus ojos y habían miles de caras de chicas preciosas que desconocía, momentos pasados en Afganistán, pero lo que más le sorprendía era el ver que los ojos azules, las piernas largas y el pelo rojizo de su asistente estaban en casi todos los recuerdos.  
Tenía que hacer algo al respecto con la relación que se traían ellos dos, era obvio que la química que ambos tenían era tanta y la tensión sexual era tan tensa que podías palparla en el ambiente como algo materializado, y el haber vuelto a la vida por segunda vez, aparte de darse cuenta de que tenía que jugar sus cartas le había envalentonado notablemente como para con la excusa de volver de entre los muertos cenar juntos, algo sencillo.  
Habían quedado a las 8 de la tarde y justo a las 8:01 la voz robótica de JARVIS le avisaba que en 5 segundos la señorita Potts tocaría la puerta y cuando así fue se puso notablemente nervioso.

-Hey, pasa.-Dijo con una sonrisa echándose a un lado para dejar sitio a su asistente.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte tan inútilmente en peligro Tony? ¿En que pensabas? A veces pienso que únicamente quieres probar mi paciencia.-Habló nada más entrar en el salón de la mansión Stark cruzándose de brazos encarándole esperando una respuesta que le convenciese.

Sonrió al ver que cruzaba los brazos bajo sus pechos, resaltándolos, pero le gustó mucho más el hecho de que le hubiese llamado Tony en vez de alguna gilipollez como "Señor Stark" o estupideces varias. Al menos no estaba muy enfadaba simplemente ¿Triste? ¿Por el pensar en que no volvería a ver al PlayBoy? La noche podía ir mejor o peor, pero por lo primero, estaba marchando bien, muy muy bien.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Dijo levantando las palmas de las manos como solía hacer para pedir disculpas, aunque también había notado que sólo lo hacía con ella, el hecho de justificar su comportamiento, como si fuese necesario que ella no tuviese una mala imagen de él, bueno, no otra peor.-No pensé simplemente quería poner a salvo a la gente del planeta tierra-Ponerte a salvo a ti, pensó.-No volverá a pasar, lo juro.

Un suspiro que escapa de los labios de Pepper y piensa seriamente si no hubiese sido mejor decirle directamente que quería protegerla. Una suave sonrisa, apenas un esbozo de ella, pero lo suficiente para que él también sonriese y se mirasen.

-Y, ¿Qué vamos a cenar?-Dijo dejando el bolso el sofá remangándose la camisa que llevaba.

-Había pensado en Pizza.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros el superhéroe.-

-Oh, ¿Has llamado ya?

-No, verás. Dijo extendiéndole la mano para que ella la cogiese y al hacerlo sentir como un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y provocarle una sonrisa.-He dicho "¿Por qué no la hacemos nosotros?"-Siguió hablando mientras la arrastraba a la cocina y le enseñaba los ingredientes que había en la mesa-

-Me parece bien y suena divertido.-Dijo Pepper mirando todo a su alrededor.-Espera…¿Eso es nutella? ¿Fresas? ¿Doritos? ¿Peta zetas? ¿Pica pica? ¿Cómo mierda se supone que vamos a hacer una pizza con esos ingredientes Tony? Menos mal que hay otros ingredientes normales…¿No?

-Es la pizza de la casa, marca Tony, especial y única como yo. Como tú.-Dijo sonriendo intentando arreglar ese arranque de ego.-Sí, también hay champiñones, queso, tomate, lo normal vamos.-Dijo sonriendo esparciendo la masa previamente hecha con ayuda de JARVIS y dándole forma redonda.

-No tienes remedio…-Contestó ella meneando la cabeza a ambos lados. Acercándose a la encimera y cogiendo un dorito llevándoselo a la boca.-Bien, ¿Qué hago?

-Esparce el tomate en al base.-Contesta desde la nevera sacando dos cervezas, supone que bebe cerveza, no lo sabe. Se acerca por la espalda y se inclina sobre ella apoyando cada mano a ambos lados de ella, deleitándose con la cercanía y parece que a ella no le incomoda, o simplemente decide no decirle nada.-Lo estás haciendo mal Pep, dejas mucho por el centro y muy poco en los bordes, mira se hace así.-Le coge la mano mientras sonríe por compartir ese momento intimo en ella y le enseña como poner correctamente el tomate en la base de la pizza.-Si no lo haces así, se quedará muy seco por los bordes, y todo tiene que estar perfecto.-Susurra quedamente sobre su oído notando como ambos aguantan la respiración.

está tan absorto disfrutando de la perfección de aquel momento que no se da cuenta de que Pepper le ha manchado ambos mofletes con tomate. Ella gira su rostro y él la mira con desaprobación, pero sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Se miran e intercambian miradas que van haciendo viajes de sus ojos a sus labios.  
Se acerca a ella, incliandose dejandola atrapada entre él y la encimera y casi no tiene escapatoria, la ve cerrar los ojos y sonríe porque la venganza se sirve fría y porque coje el bol del tomate y se lo echa directamente por encima.

-Pero, ¿QUÉ HACES IMBECIL?-Grita Pepper limpiándose los restos de tomate de los ojos para poder ver.

-Vendetta, Pep, vendetta.-Dice sonriendo con autosuficiencia y lo siguiente que ve es una humarea blanca de harina estamparse contra su cara.-Te vas a enterar, pelirroja.-Dice divertido rompiendo un huevo sobre la encimera y vaciando su contenido sobre la cabellera de Pepper.

Y así empiezan ambos una guerra de alimentos en la cocina y ninguno de los dos sabe como pero acaban en el suelo Tony sentado entre dos encimeras y Pepper encima suyo riendo mientras termina de manchar su cara de nutella.

La mira sonriendo y la ve llena de todo lo habido y por haber en la cocina, un desperdicio de dinero, pero es millonario y merece la pena haber echo lo que han echo.  
Las risas poco a poco se van apagando y se pierden los ojos del otro, volviendo a mirar sus labios repetidamente. Y se incorpora un poco, lo justo para que su nariz casi roce la de Pepper y nota como ella contiene la respiración pero no se aparta, es más cierra los ojos como esperando ese momento, y él simplemente se deja llevar por su cercanía y posa sus labios sobre los de ella y los saborea lentamente, saboreando cada ingrediente que había en la cocina, saboreándola a ella, y nota como la respiración de ella se agita, y ahonda en el beso encontrándose la calidad de su lengua esperando encontrarse con la de él, y las respiraciones de ambos se hacen erráticas, las manos cobran vida propia y recorrer cualquier pedazo de carne que encontraban por debajo de las camisas de ambos. Y el momento se rompe y se separan, pero sin dejar de mirarse.

-¿Raro?-Pregunta en un susurro el castaño.

-Para nada.-Dice Pepper también en un susurro con la mano hundida en el corto cabello de él.

-¿No verdad? Hagámoslo de nuevo.-Susurra antes de volver a besarla esta vez ahondado directamente el beso y saboreando todos los rincones que la boca de ¿"Su chica"? Eso era un punto que deberían de hablar pero no ahora, no en ese momento, ya habría tiempo. Y se volvió a separar juntando su frente con la de ella.-A la ducha señorita, ¿Te acompaño?-Dice con una sonrisa pícara.-Y te froto la espalda.

-Mmmm...¿Quién limpia esto?-Dijo levantándose con una sonrisa.

-Luego por favor, ahora ducha...-Dice poniendo ojitos de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia, sabiendo el efecto de esa mirada.-

-Está bien, tú ganas.-Contesta la pelirroja sonriendo dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar. Y nota las manos de Tony envolver su cintura y su pecho pegarse a su espalda mientras le nota sonreír sobre su pelo estremeciéndose cada vez que el besa su nuca o sus hombros.  
Y en al ducha entre risas, susurros y caricias hacen el amor bajo en agua y simplemente la noche acaba como debía.

_**Por cada review aprobaré un exámen... así que reviews por favor.. jajajaj :3 Espero que hayáis encontrado el pequeño guiño.. muhahahahah *O***_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Buenas, he estado unos días algo ausente, más exactamente una semana...tenía exámenes, he aprobado 2 de 7 examenes...me falta por saber 4 ya que uno es suspenso... T_T Bueno que esto os dará igual, así que os dejo esto, espero que os guste muy mucho :3 Gracias por todas las reviews de verdad gracias :3_**

__

Lunes. 10:30 AM. Primera reunión de día y el multimillonario y egocéntrico Tony Stark ya está hasta los mismísimos de la semana. Allí sentado mientras alguien que seguramente le habrá dicho como mil veces su nombre pero él se empeña en llamarle de otra forma, contándole no sé que mierdas para mejorar su empresa. A veces simplemente le gustaría mandarlo todo a tomar por cleta* y hacer lo que realmente quiere, cuando quiere y cómo quiere. Suspira en tono bajo, lo bastante bajo para que simplemente la pelirroja le mire de reojo y frunza los labios hasta formar una delgada línea con ellos en su boca- Y ahí es cuando Tony no puede prestar atención, simplemente no puede, el karma lo quiere así y él no es quien para negarse. No ahora, no en este momento en el que se ha perdido en el contorno de los labios de Pepper y se ha quedado absorto en sus labios resaltados tenuemente por el lápiz labial que ella suele usar y una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios mientras se remueve un poco en el asiento hacia abajo apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos y sus manos estratégicamente colocadas para que no se note demasiado su sonrisa. Miles de recuerdos se agolpan lentamente en su cabeza y se deleita con cada uno de ellos.  
_Sábado noche, en el sofá, besos, caricias, Pepper gimiendo su nombre en su oído, sus cuerpos entrelazados sudados, seguir en la cama._  
_Domingo por la mañana, repetir lo del sofá en el baño, bajo el agua purificante y caliente que se lleva cualquier rastro de sexo en sus cuerpos. Desayuno, roces, sonrisas, besos._  
_Pasar la tarde en el sofá tras convencerla de que quiere ver una pelicula, no prestarle atención ninguna porque Tony se ha vuelto adicto a los labios de su pelirroja favorita, despedirse en la puerta de la mansión entre "Nos vemos mañana" Y decide que la forma en la que los labios de su chica encajan en los suyos, debería de ser un crimen y la forma en la que sus dientes muerdes y su lengua juega debería de ser pecado capital._  
_Y sigue sonriendo aunque le haya tocado madrugar y aguantar reuniones que no le importan lo más mínimo._

_-Entonces,¿Qué opina Sr. Stark?_

_Y el bajo a la realidad le hace simplemente darse cuenta de que todos le miran esperando una respuesta convincente al plan que le han propuesto._

_-¿De qué?-Dice sintiendo la mirada asesina de Pepper chocar directamente en su cuerpo y le devuelve la mirada, pero la suya llena de excitación y la nota apartar rápidamente la mirada y tragar saliva, mientras él sonríe lascivamente.-Sí, estoy de acuerdo Josh._

_-¿Sí?-Pregunta levemente sorprendido para luego cambiar su postura rápidamente.-Quiero decir, Sí, claro. Pero mi nombre es Nathan._

_-Lo que yo he dicho.-Dice con un gesto con la mano para restar importancia.-¿Con esto ha terminado la reunión?-Preguntó recibiendo de respuesta un leve asentimiento de los presentes.-Bien, os merecéis un descanso, unos…-Mira su reloj-10 minutos.-Se levanta introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, y cuando está a punto de salir gira sobre sus talones.-Oh, se me olvidaba. Señorita Potts, la necesito ver en mi despacho. Ahora.-Vuelve a girarse y esta vez sí, desaparece dejando a todos aturdidos._

_Cierra la puerta, observa el escritorio vacío. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Sus tacones resuenan en la estancia vacía. Escucha como giran la llave, cerrando mejor la puerta, se gira y le ve. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios, reflejando excitación en los ojos._

_-Tony, ¿Se puede saber que quier- Dos grandes zancadas por parte del magnate de la tecnología y antes de que puede terminar de formular su pregunta la boca exigente de Tony está sobre la suya, devorando sus labios, agarrándola por la cintura con una mano y la otra amarrándola por la nuca, haciéndola caminar hasta que consigue sentarla en la mesa del despacho, desabrochando ahora los primeros botones de la camisa blanca._

_-Te deseo Pepper, mucho, ahora, te necesito.-Dice con la respiración agitada tirando al suelo de una barrida de mano los papeles del despacho para sentarla mejor._

_-Tony, esto no está bien.-Susurra la pelirroja intentando convencerse a sí misma para no dejarse llevar pero la lengua caliente y los labios húmedos de Tony sobre la piel de su cuello no ayudan mucho._

_-Por favor Pepper, deja de ser tan correcta, déjate llevar.-Susurra introduciendo su mano por debajo de la falta levemente subida hasta acariciar a su novia por encima de su ropa interior de encaje notándola extremadamente húmeda para él.-Lo deseas.-Aparta levemente la fina tela introduciendo dos de sus dedos moviéndolos de forma circular, arrancando gemidos que suenan a música._

_-Tony…Tony..-Jadeo una y otra vez sobre sus labios sin llegar a besarlo, dejándole deseante de más, sabía como volverle loco, le agarró del cinturón y le atrajo a ella mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando de él.-Hazme el amor._

_Un beso más exigente que todos los demás, las manos ágiles de Pepper desabrochando una bragueta, juntan sus frentes y se convierten en uno solo. Empieza el suave vaivén de caderas mientras sus pulmones arden en busca de aire mientras se besan, se muerden, la danza erótica sube de ritmo, más brusco, embestidas secas y profundas, Pepper ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello de Tony, Tony apretando los dientes mientras aumenta las embestidas, la nota contraerse sobre él, dios, si esto no es el paraíso se acerca bastante a las expectativas de ambos. Les recorren espasmos a ambos y se besan de nuevo, esta vez simplemente por el hecho de compartir el aire y se miran sonriendo._

_-Y aún nos sobran 3 minutos de descanso.-Dice Tony riendo mientras se termina de vestir y le da un último beso.-Soy demasiado bueno._

_-Creído.-Pone los ojos en blanco y ambos sonrien._

_-Pero me quieres.-Dice mientras abre la puerta y sale por ella.-Y yo te quiero a ti._

_**Ya que has llegado hasta aquí, podrías dejar un review*-***_


	16. Pintalabios

_**Buenas, he estado este fin de semana ausente, pero no he dejado de escribir, de hecho ahora luego subiré otro si puedo :3 Espero que os guste mucho y lo de siempre, gracias a las que me dejan sus reviews*-* Os lo dejo :3**_

Al verla entrar por la puerta de su despacho, simplemente supo que había algo diferente en ella.  
No era su forma de andar, ni su forma de vestir, si no algo más, algo que le hacía no poder despegar los ojos de la cara de ella, el nuevo color de su pintalabios. Demasiado resultón, rojo, demasiado apetecible, como una invitación.

-Sr. Stark, recuerde que esta noche es la gala benéfica y tiene que asistir.

Suspira, siempre tan formal, tan Virginia Potts, pero simplemente mira sus labios y contiene la respiración cuando inconscientemente, o eso cree él ella presiona con sus dientes superiores, el labio inferior pintado de rojo.- ¿Tú asistirás Pepper?-Se levanta, necesita hacer algo o piensa que se volverá loco. –Bonito pintalabios, ¿Es nuevo no?-Pregunta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos quedando enfrente de ella.

-Sí, alguien tiene que ser la responsable de ti.-Miró al suelo ocultando una sonrisa. ¿Él se daba cuenta de cualquier pequeño cambio que ella hacía en su cuerpo?-Sí, es nuevo. ¿Te gusta?-Ríe cuando le ve asentir cayendo en la cuenta que desde que ha entrado por la puerta no ha dejado ni un segundo de mirarle los labios. Y ahí empieza el juego. Si a él le gusta sacarla de quicio a ella le encanta volverle loco y eso hace que nunca pierdan su pequeña esencia.-Dura 12 horas. Sabe a fresa.

-¿Sí? Me muero por probarlo.-Cierra los ojos. Nota su cercanía, se inclina levemente hacia ella casi sin notarlo, atraído por la gravedad, atraído por los labios de ella.

-¿Si?-Nota su respiración levemente agitada muy cerca de su rostro, el olor a whisky, al poco tabaco que se permitía fumar y su colonia masculina inundando sus fosas nasales, colocándola, y temió dejarse llevar. Otra vez. Deja caer su barra de labios en la mano de él y sonríe.-Toma para que lo pruebes.-Y se aleja poco a poco de él encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Esta te la guardo Pepper. Que lo sepas.-Responde con una sonrisa. Ya sabía cómo devolvérsela, nadie dejaba así al gran Tony Stark, aunque ella fuese única, aprovechaba su debilidad para reírse de él.

Vuelve a mirar su reloj, todo repleto de gente y a él no le encuentra entre la multitud, y vuelve a resoplar, enfadada. Debería de estar acostumbrada a que llegue tarde, pero aún así no puede evitarlo. Siempre tan egocéntrico como para hacerle caso a ella. Un sonido seco de derrapamiento, flashes a su alrededor y por fin casi con 2 horas de retraso ahí está él con su estúpida sonrisa en la boca. "Tony, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" "Puedes apostar que no" Y su asistenta ríe, tan imbécil como siempre, tan Tony Stark, Tan SU Tony.

La ve, lo ve, se miran y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indica que suban a la azotea. Una obsesión tiene este hombre por las azoteas.-Piensa la pelirroja mientras mira la amplitud de la gran ciudad llena de pequeñas bombillas.

-Eh, pelirroja, tengo algo tuyo.-Su voz suena lejana, pero en menos de dos pasos nota su cercanía y se gira hacia él mirándole.-Bonito traje.-Saca el pintalabios.-Te dejaste esto, quiero decir, me lo dejaste, pero a mí no me sabe a fresas.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
-¿No? Qué raro.-Contestó distraída agarrando la barra de lápiz labial y guardándola en su pequeño bolso a conjunto con el corto traje negro que había elegido para la ocasión.-A lo mejor es que no lo has hecho bien.

Sus manos en la cintura, y sus labios sobre los de ella, sus ojos castaños ahora tapados por sus parpados es lo último que ve antes de dejarse llevar por el beso. Se saborean hasta cansarse, jadeando levemente en los labios del otro enredando sus dedos en el corto pelo de él. Ahondan el beso, sus lenguas se encuentran, y juegan en un baile lento, sensual, los pulmones les arden y no tienen más remedio que separarse.

-Ahora…Si…sabe a Fresas…-Dice levemente agitado. La suelta despacio.-Te veo abajo.-Dice con una sonrisa girando sobre sus talones.

-Maldito seas…-Dice seria, al final, se la ha devuelto.

**_¿Reviews? :3_**


	17. Primeros pasos

**_Os dije que os traía otro.. xDDD no se nota que ya he terminado los exámenes ¿a que no? xD Enjoy it :)_**

Pepper Potts abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Efectivamente se había quedado dormida mientras leía un libro pero a juzgar por la posición del sol que entraba por el gran ventanal de la mansión Stark habían sido escasos minutos. No era muy tarde, como mucho las 6:30 de la tarde pero estaba realmente agotada. Èl le había despertado a las 4 de la mañana y prácticamente no ha podido descansar en el sentido completo de la palabra hasta ahora en el que sus parpados habían cedido al cansancio.  
Se vuelve a tumbar sobre el sofá, buscando la manera de estar mas cómoda y gira la cabeza hacia donde procede el ruido que le ha hecho abrir los ojos.  
El bebe de casi un año sostiene entre sus manos un pequeño sonajero que se acerca a los labios mordisqueándolo y babeando mientras suelta vocales y sonidos sin sentido sobre el juguete.  
Puede escuchar a su "novio"-Ya que aun no se acostumbraba a la palabra marido- peleándose con Tonto amenazándole seguramente con convertirle en algún electrodoméstico. Sonrió, en el fondo sabia que adoraba a su brazo mecánico.  
Se escucha otro pequeño ruido seco y Pepper baja la vista para ver a su hijo volver a hacer chocar dos cubos haciendo que su risa infantil resonase por el salón. Pepper sonrió con él, era cierto que las madres tienden a decir que sus hijos son los más guapos del mundo, pero esta vez ella lo decía con razón de peso, los ojos azules del pequeño resaltaban ente el desarreglado-igual que su padre- pelo castaño y la mayoría de los gestos calcados a su padre le hacían ser mas irresistible si eso era posible.  
Esta colocado en mitad de la alfombra rodeado de todo tipos de juguetes de todo tipo: desde figuras de superhéroes hasta los mas clásicos, pasando por peluches de todos colores e figuras imaginables. Lleva bastante rato intentando apilar los pequeños cubos en una torre pero al colocar la cuarta pieza siempre se cae a abajo mas el pequeño no se da por vencido, pero al vigésimo intento más o menos la pieza choca contra su diminuta zapatilla haciendo que la pieza se aleje demasiado como para agarrarla con su mano. Mira alrededor intentando encontrar cualquier otro objeto que llame su atención pero parece que ninguno resulta tan entretenido como apilar cubos por lo que el bebe se inclina hacia delante colocándose a cuatro patas gateando hasta llegar al sofá. Se irgue despacio agarrándose en la tela del sofá y avanza hasta el lateral izquierdo dando pequeños pasos hasta la pelota de color azul. Se intenta agachar pero la pequeña esta a unos cuantos centímetros de su alcance y sus dedos pequeños tan solo acarician la suave superficie de la casa.

-Elota...-Dice el pequeño moviendo la mano hasta rozar la pelota haciendo que esta ruede hasta prácticamente la entrada.  
Pepper esta lista. Está acostumbrada a que su hijo se precipite sobre el suelo y llore. Desvía la vista unos instantes y al siguiente lo que ve la deja sin palabras y con algo de efecto retraso consigue darse cuenta de que su hijo pequeño está dando pequeños pasos inestables hasta la entrada principal.  
-Oh mi dios...-Dice Pepper levantándose de un salto ignorando el golpe que hace el libro al caer al suelo.- Tony! ANTHONY.

-Que pasa?-dice Tony mientras sube a paso rápido las escaleras que conducen al taller.  
Pepper no contesta, simplemente señala con el dedo a su hijo, el cual sigue caminando con ambas manos extendidas para mantener mejor el equilibrio mientras sigue caminando. El castaño mira varias veces a su mujer hasta asimilar lo sucedido y sacaba el móvil y lo ponía en opción de grabar arrodillándose en el suelo para tener un mejor ángulo de grabado.  
-Viernes 12 de agosto de 2014...y Robby, el heredero de Industrias Stark está dando sus primeros paso y ehi! Cuidado enano.-dice cuando su hijo cae hacia atrás, pero esto no le hace ir hacia atrás, si no que se levanta y vuelve a dar unos pasos vacilantes por el salón.  
-Y aquí esta la orgullosa mama.-dice cambiando de ángulo enfocando a su mujer.-Pep, estas llorando? -Dice levantándose y abrazándola sonriendo.  
-Si, es que es mi pequeño y poco a poco va aprendiendo solo...-susurra sobre su cuello con la voz tomada.  
-Oh, pobrecita...es ley de vida..-ríe levemente juntando su frente con la de ella mirándola a los ojos.-Esto compensa el perderte como empezó a gatear?-La nota sonreír contra su cuello y sonríe.

**_¿Reviews? :3_**


	18. Café

**_¡Hola! Me acabo de bloquear con mi otro fic el de "Cómo conquistar a Pepper Potts en 10 días" So, aquí estoy con otro drabble, como es un AU o como se diga/escriba, no le busquéis fallos de película o cómic.. xD Es como un primer encuentro, en primera persona, SÍ cuando lo leáis seréis Tony Stark, espero que os guste, y gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me dejáis, sois adorables._**

Caminas por las calles de california con las gafas Ray-ban sobre tus ojos protegiéndote del sol. Sientes que la cabeza de un momento a otro estallara a causa de la terrible resaca que martillea incesante contra tu cerebro. Prometes que nunca mas volverás a beber en cantidades industriales aunque en el fondo sabes que te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. La vida es joven tan solo tienes 20 años, eres multimillonario, joven, inteligente, todo un Playboy y sientes como la vida te sonríe. Porque convertirse en el ser amargado que era tu padre? Deambulas sin destino aparente, necesitas algo para esa resaca y es urgente, muy urgente. Ves una cafetería y das gracias al Karma por ponerla en tu camino. Entras y lo primero que haces es retirarte las gafas y colocarlas sobre tu pelo. Miras a los lados buscando el mostrador, lo encuentras y con una de tus mejores sonrisas marca Stark, pides un frapuccino con chocolate blanco y un muffin de chocolate.  
Te sientas en una mesa y prácticamente devoras tu comida. Te levantas dispuesto a irte cuando chocas con algo solido que te derrama su café caliente y pegas un salto maldiciendo todo lo que llega a tu boca.  
-Mira por dónde vas, estúpido.-dices mirando tu impecable camisa blanca ahora casi inservible.  
-L-lo siento.-Dice una voz nerviosa y a la vez dulce.  
Levantas la vista y ves su pelo rojizo resaltando sus ojos azules y te quedas sin habla. Abres la boca y la vuelves a cerrar varias veces. Pareces un estúpido y parece que ella se da cuenta porque sonríe y tu sonríe con ella.  
-Soy Tony.-Le extiendes la mano y cuando te la estrecha juras que una corriente atraviesa tu cuerpo.  
-Yo Pepper, y lo siento mucho, acompáñame a mi casa, seguro que mi hermano tiene algo para ti.  
Asientes y sonríes. No tienes nada que perder. Le pagas otro café por mucho que ella se niega y camináis hombro con hombro por las calles hablando de temas triviales. Entras a su recibidor y te quedas allí, observándolo todo mientras ella busca la camiseta prometida. La ves en varias fotos, con su padre, su madre, hermano y de nuevo sonríes. No sabes porque, simplemente lo haces al mismo tiempo que ella entra por la puerta que da a la habitación tendiéndote una camisa de los Celtics. Asientes internamente, es uno de tus equipos favoritos. Te desabrochas la camisa mientras ves como te mira de reojo y se muerde el labio.  
Estas por despedirte, te acercas a ella y os volvéis a quedar mirándoos a los ojos. Marrón contra azul. Cielo contra tierra. Y sin saber cómo te inclinas hacia ella como atraído por la gravedad de sus labios. La agarras de la cintura apoyándola contra el marco de la puerta, notas su tímida mano enredarse en los cortos cabellos de tu nuca y como vuestros alientos se entremezclan. Huele a café y a licor del polo. Tu supones que olerás a magdalena café y a varias mezclas de alcohol. Saboreas el momento previo al beso, las respiraciones agitadas. y posas tus labios sobre los suyos. Los saboreas despacio, introduces lentamente la lengua en su boca buscando la suya y empezáis una lucha de dominio que no gana ninguno. Sonríe en tus labios. Esa sonrisa debería de estar prohibida. Esa sonrisa a quemarropa debería de ser considerada un pecado capital. Muerdes su labio y ambos jadeáis, te apartas y sonríes.  
-Espero volver a verte pronto Pepper.  
Sales por la puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca y no sabes que el destino os tiene una sorpresa preparada pero eso es otra historia.

**_¿Os ha gustado sentiros él? ¿Dejo de escribir así? Era mi primera vez..u.u_**


	19. desayunos

_**Buenas de nuevo, la musa está de mi parte así que me he dicho "Drabbles con el niño" Y aquí estoy luego subiré otro :3 gracias a todas las personas que me dejan Review, os quiero :3**_

La suave risa infantil que provenía de la cocina del piso de abajo fue lo primero que Virginia Potts escuchó al abrir los ojos esa mañana.  
Estiró la mano hacia el otro lado, palpando, pero efectivamente, no había nadie en el lado opuesto del colchón.  
Sonrió, se levantó y se puso la camiseta de su novio tapando su completa desnudez. Se recogió el pelo en un moño, dejando caer algunos rebeldes mechones rojizos que no había manera de ordenar.  
Bajó las escaleras con los pies descalzos y volvió a sonreír al escuchar de nuevo las carcajadas de Tony y su hijo de 2 años.  
La cocina parecía prácticamente un campo de batalla, literalmente. La harina estaba esparcida por toda la encimera, había manchas de mermelada y chocolate en el suelo y hasta en las paredes.

-Buenos días chicos.-Dijo provocando que padre e hijo en sincronía levantasen la cabeza y la miraran con la cara llena de harina, mermelada, chocolate y masa de las tortitas que estaban preparando.

-¡Buenos días mami!-Dijo alegre el pequeño con el chupete en los labios ya que aún dormía con él y lo llevaba puesto solamente por casa, alzando la cuchara de madera con la que estaba revolviendo lo que ella dedujo que sería la masa para tortitas agitándola en el aire provocando que miles de pequeñas gotas chocasen contra el suelo y rostro de su padre y él.

-Robby, Robby, con cuidado que lo estás poniendo todo peor de lo que está.-Dijo sonriendo su madre mientras se acercaba a Tony depositando un suave beso en sus labios.-Buenos días.

-Buenos días pequeña.-Susurró con una sonrisa sobre los labios de ella acariciando tenuemente por encima de la camiseta la incipiente barriga de dos meses que ya asomaba.-Buenos días a ti también princesita.

-¿Princesita? Aún no sabemos si será niño o niña, Tony.-Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa llevando a la mesa dos jarras de zumo de naranja mientras él terminaba de hacer el café y las tortitas.

-¿Y? Tengo la corazonada de que será chica, ¿Tú qué dices Robby? ¿Quieres un hermanito o una hermanita?

-Mmmmm…-Dijo el pequeño dándole vueltas con el dedo a su chupete dentro de la boca como hacía cada vez que se concentraba.-Yo quiero un hermanito para jugar con él a los Vengadores.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombro comenzando a pinchar con el tenedor los pequeños trozos de tortitas con sirope que su madre había troceado para que no se pusiera todo manchado.

-¿Y si es niña qué?-Contestó divertido su padre revolviéndole el pelo comiendo él también.

El pequeño se puso serio y miro a sus padres.

-Fácil, como está en la barriga de mamá, ella sólo tiene que vomitarlo y tomarse la pastilla para que salga niño.

Su padre enarcó una ceja mirando a Pepper quién se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea.- ¿Cómo que una pastilla?

El pequeño puso los ojos en blanco como hacia su padre cada vez que decía algo sencillo pero nadie lo entendía.

-Pues que lo de la cigüeña es mentira papa.-Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.-Porque yo no la he visto, así que cómo mamá antes de quedarse embarazada tomaba una pastillita chiquitita todas las noches, sé que de ahí vienen los niños, por eso no me deja comerlas, porque si me trago una crecerá un bebé en mi barriguita.

Ambos se miraron con una cara de sorpresa y estallaron a carcajadas mientras seguían desayunando, era increíble la imaginación que tenía este niño. Siguieron desayunando entre risas y temas más triviales que explicarle a tu hijo que esas pastillitas eran las anticonceptivas y que por hacer el amor el día que la pastilla no era rosa si no blanca iba a aumentar su pequeña familia.

_**¿Reviews? Dentro de un rato (Cuando termine de ver Sherlock Holmes juego de sombras y los vengadores/hobbit/KissKissBangBang alguna de esas tres) xD Me pondré a escribir y seguramente intente subir algo antes de esta noche :33**_


	20. Indios y vaqueros

_**Hola, como dije antes, iba a subir un capitulo, lo que pasa es que se me ha hecho tarde…xDD pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, gracias a las reviews*-* Y espero que lo disfrutéis me he reído muchísimo escribiéndolo :3**_

-Bien, el pequeñajo ya está dormido.-dijo Tony entrando en la habitación. -¿Pepper?-Miro a su alrededor-¿Pep?

-Me buscas?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se gira y la ve apoyada contra el marco de la puerta contoneándose, más bien restregándose contra ella, con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje, de color negro, que hacia resaltar su piel blanca.  
Y el tan solo puede abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, sin conseguir articular palabra. No puede estar más perfecta.

-¿Qué pasa Tony te has queda sin palabras?-murmura en tono bajo acercándose a él, besando su mandíbula, como sabe que le gusta, baja a su cuello y muerde suavemente su nuez provocando un bajo gruñido de la garganta de su novio.

-Tu tienes la capacidad de quitármelas.-Susurra contra su coronilla aspirando su olor y colocándose con su olor. ¿Cómo puede una persona oler tan bien?

Ella sube la vista y le empuja haciéndole caer con una sonrisa lasciva en el colchón y ella se acerca gateando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios de Tony.

-Te deseo.-susurra rozando su labio inferior con el suyo superior.

-Eso es bueno...-tartamudeo cuando noto sus alientos entremezclarse.-Muy...bueno...-Y los labios de Pepper. Posa sus labios húmedos y calientes sobre los de Tony sacándole un gemido de sus labios y siente que desfallece al notar la lengua de Pepper delinear sus labios.  
La lengua de Tony se hunde en la de boca de Pepper jugando con la de ella, en movimientos circulares mientras su mano derecha se cuela entre las bragas de encaje acariciando su clítoris haciendo que gima en su boca y cuando se aparta para coger aire, él le sostiene con la otra mano por detrás de su nuca.

-Tony...-jadea en busca de aire cuando este le deja separar sus labios unos centímetros de los suyos y se quita el mismo la camiseta que empieza a molestar. Sus labios vuelven a colapsar con mas necesidad, mas urgencia. Le desabrocha el sujetador tirándolo de cualquier manera en cualquier lugar. Amasa con sus manos sus pechos endureciendo sus pezones ante el tacto de las grandes manos de Tony, los lame, los muerde y no sabe en qué momento han perdido la ropa, tan solo que Pepper está encima de él creando una excitante fricción entre sus sexos y le hace rozar la locura hasta que el mismo es el que alza la cadera penetrándola haciendo que ambos gimas de placer y ella empiece un vaivén lento de caderas que les hace soltar jadeos sin parar, mueve con más rapidez las caderas y Tony tiene que aferrarse a ellas para no acabar, los pequeños gemidos son ahora gritos de placer que no pueden ser callado y disfruta de cada gesto de su mujer entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella haciendo que sus anillos se rocen y ambos sonrían con amor sin bajar el rumbo.

-Dios Tony… Así...más… Más...-apoya sus manos en el pecho de el moviéndose mas rápido.

-¿Mama? -Murmura el pequeño frotándose los ojos con el chupete en los labios mirando desconcertado la escena.

-¡Dios!-Gritan ambos al mismo tiempo parándose de golpe y Pepper tapando ambos pechos con su brazo.- Robby, cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me desperté y escuche gritos...-miro a ambos sin entender nada.- ¿Qué haces encima de Da-da...?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza con el oso de peluche tocando el suelo.

-Emm...-mira buscando ayuda a Tony quien parece a ver perdido todo color de la cara.- Estábamos jugando a los indios, ¿verdad Papi?-le da un suave golpe que le hace volver a la realidad.

-Si… Estábamos jugando a los indios y vaqueros.

El pequeño les mira repetidamente a ambos y una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro mientras corre hacia la cama y salta encima de su padre colocándose como su madre y moviéndose como hace poco se movía su madre, aunque él con otro fin.-¡Arre caballito, arre!-ríe y Pepper empieza a reírse a carcajadas por lo absurdo de la situación y porque ver a su hijo de 2 años con el pijama de pelele de Mickey Mouse riendo con el chupete en sus labios y el oso agitándose en el aire. Y el ver a Tony tapándose la cara con las manos rojo de vergüenza y acaba por reírse nerviosamente también.  
Y deciden que la próxima vez el tito Rhodey se quedara con el pequeño.

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	21. Reencuentro

Le resultaba prácticamente imposible llevar la bolsa de pañales y biberones en un brazo, más tener que agarrar a su hijo de dos años en brazos que no paraba de revolverse en ellos nervioso mientras miraba a todos lados del aeropuerto.

-Robby, relájate. –Resopla intentando calmarlo, a lo que en respuesta obtiene que le tire el chupete a la cara y lo coge justo antes de que toque el suelo volviéndoselo a poner.- Yo también la echo de menos, pero mírame colega, estoy completamente relajado.-Volvió a resoplar y le dejó en el suelo mirando cada 5 minutos si seguía cerca de donde él se encontraba.

Miro las terminales ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para volver a verla? La echaba de menos y aunque sabía que requerían su presencia en Industrias Stark de Londres, cosa a la que él se había negado rotundamente, necesitaba volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos, y volver a aspirar su aroma tan característico en ella.  
Volvió a mirar a su hijo que se había quedado quieto mirando casi sin parpadear el pasillo por donde de un momento a otro aparecería su madre.  
Sonrío, en realidad no sabía quien estaba más desesperado por volver a verla, la habían extrañado mucho, y aunque a Tony no se le diera del todo mal eso de ser padre, pero de todas formas no sabía imponerse ante su hijo, cuando nació, hizo un pacto silencioso con Pepper, ella sería la de las regañinas, y él sería el de llevarle al parque y dejarle acostarse tarde, pero ahora se arrepentía enormemente de no haber conseguido acostar a su hijo pequeño antes de las 2 de la mañana.  
Ve a su hijo levantarse y chillar contento mientras empieza a correr con pasos torpes por el pañal, agitando sus pequeños brazos manteniendo el equilibrio. La ve sonreír al ver llegar a Robby corriendo, se acerca lentamente a ellos, justo cuando Pepper se agacha a coger al pequeño en brazos y le levanta riendo dándole beso sonoros por la mejilla que el pequeño, quitándose el chupete de la boca se los devuelve con entusiasmo.

-Ama, ama-Dice el pequeño una y otra vez riendo.

-¿has echado mucho de menos a mamá?-Pregunta Pepper sonriendo mientras le hace cosquillas en la barriga, provocando unos gorgoteos de Robby.

Se mantiene a una distancia prudente, dándole tiempo a saludar a su hijo mientras observa la imagen sonriendo. No puede evitar sentir una pizca de celos al ver que su hijo se está llevando toda su atención. Y recuerda cómo eran antes estos reencuentros, ellos, besándose entre la gente demasiado ocupada en no perder su vuelo como para pararse a disfrutar la vida. Y él envolviéndola con una mano susurrando entre besos lo mucho que le quería y cuánto le había echado de menos y ahora todo era tan _diferente_ tan sumamente perfecto y especial y ese lazo tan intimo que tenían su mujer e hijo.  
La nota alzar la mirada y le ve mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola pequeña.-Dice con una sonrisa ladeada inclinándose hacia ella hasta rozar sus labios.-Dios, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos

-Hola.-Susurra con una sonrisa mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Tony.-Creo que yo te he echado más de menos.-Susurra antes de cerrar el espacio que hay entre sus labios en un beso dulce que al final es ella la que tiene que terminar porque su hijo no paraba de tirar de su pelo para llamar la atención.

-Bien, ¿Qué os parece si cenamos en el pizza hut? –Dice Tony agarrando la bolsa de viaje con una mano y abrazando a Pepper por la espalda mientras le hace muecas a su hijo que sigue en brazos de su madre, haciendo que se ría.

-Lo veo perfecto, me muero de hambre.-Se muerde suavemente el labio, notando como su novio la aprieta más contra su pecho y sonríe.- ¿Qué opina mi pequeño? ¿Quieres pizza para cenar?

-¡Si!-Dice feliz dando palmitas.- _izza, izza._-Repite más o menos como puede.

-Bueno pues decidido. La familia Stark se va al pizza Hut.-Baja la voz, lo suficiente para que sólo Pepper le escuche.-Y después…creo que debemos buscarle un hermanito a Robby.

**_Gracias a todas las reviews, enserio :3 Os leo a todas aunque no os conteste, espero que os haya gustado, Si queréis ver alguna escena especifica, pedirmela, ya sea de Pepperony, de Robby, celos, amor, pedid, que me quedo sin ideas xDDD_**


	22. Heridas de Guerra

_**Hooolis, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste, voy con prisa, mucha prisa así que perdón por los errores y por esta intro taaan pésima. Peerrto gracias a todas la reviews me alegro que el otro gustase. Poooor cierto, alo que aquí vais a leer es un poco como "DAFUC? Tony no se comporta así cuando le hacen heridas, pero en fin, espero que os guste :3**_

El hecho de que cada vez que Tony Stark saliese a salvar en su armadura y casi siempre hubiese que darle puntos en la ceja y labios inferior, más curarle las heridas y ponerle podaba en los moratones era algo tan común que su novia Pepper ya había aprendido a coserle ella misma las heridas, los moratones y darle una sesión de mimos. Era adorable ver como intentaba dar la imagen de tío duro mientras sus ojos se veían brillantes y hacía algunos leves pucheros para que ella le cuidase.

-Tony, deja de moverte o se te quedará una fea cicatriz en tu bonita cara.-Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba los últimos puntos a su ceja izquierda notando las manos de su novio colocadas justo en el hueso de la cadera desde que empezará a coserle el labio.-Bien, esto ya está, te has portado muy bien.-Comentaba divertida mientras tira las gasas manchadas de sangre junto con el hilo sobrante a la papelera.-Ahora te tengo que curar ese corte que no me gusta nada la pinta que tiene.-Coge el agua oxigenada con algunas gasas y el botecito de Yodo.-Vamos a desinfectar ese feo corte de tu cara.

-¿Agua oxigenada Pep?-Pregunta con una leve mueca de horror en los ojos.-¡ESO ESCUECE!-La ve enarcar una ceja y reír sin poder evitarlo a carcajadas. En otra situación se reiría con ella, e incluso adoraría ese sonido pero no si es a su costa. Se cruza de brazos y la mira frunciendo el ceño.-No te rías de mi, no es algo gracioso.

-Si me río de ti tonto.-Dice la pelirroja volviendo a colocarse entre sus piernas notando las posesivas manos de Tony de nuevo en su cintura y baja la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones.-Eres Iron Man, luchas contra el mal…¿Y le tienes miedo a un poco de agua oxigenada?-Le ve poner ojitos y ella le acaricia suavemente el pelo de su nuca.-Venga, yo ahora te soplo en la herida, ¿De acuerdo?-Asiente despacio y ella coloca la gasa impregnada en el liquido por el corte de su mejilla derecha, varias veces de arriba abajo y presionando levemente para desinfectarla bien.

-Au, au, au…-Murmura el castaño con voz baja y leves gemidos de dolor. Nota como la gasa desaparece de su herida y empieza a notar el aire fresco que Pepper está soplando suavemente para que el escozor se vaya. Se miran de reojo y sonríen levemente. Ahora el Yodo, pese a que Pepper dice que no escuece a Tony sí y le hace volver a soplar para aliviarle. _Si alguien conociese esta parte de Tony dudaría mucho de que fuese un superhéroe_ Piensa Pepper sonriendo mientras termina de poner unos nueve puntos americanos en la herida para que cicatrice bien.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?-Pregunta pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony. La diferencia de altura ya que él está sentado en la camilla hace que parezca que Tony es el hijo de Pepper y es divertido porque prácticamente así es.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices…Me duele aquí.-Se señala la frente y nota rápidamente los labios de su novia besar suavemente su frente. Sonríen.-Y aquí.-Señala sonriendo su mejilla y vuelve a notar sus labios.-Y aquí.-Señala su cuello y le nota besarlo y morderlo suavemente.-Y…Aquí.-Señala sus labios y le mira a los ojos sonriendo. Se acerca a él y roza suavemente sus labios con los de él sonriendo en sus labios. Con su típica sonrisa a quemarropa que perfectamente podría derretir el hielo. Le besa suavemente tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible. Ahonda suavemente el beso encontrándose con su suave lengua. Juraría que hoy sus besos saben a chocolate, porque es adictivo hasta tal punto que hasta que no nota que le falta la respiración no se separan.-Te quiero Pepper.-Dice con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.

-Y yo a ti, quejica.  
_**  
¿Revieeeeeews? :3**_


	23. Pintura

_**Hola! Vengo con otro Drabble, me alegro que el otro os gustase :333 Gracias por las reviews :3333 Espero que este os guste, Advertencia, Es M, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

El extraño ruido que provocó el plástico que protegía la cama, les hizo reír momentáneamente. Con dificultad el castaño consiguió rodar ignorando el extraño sonido hasta conseguir dejar a su pelirroja favorita debajo de su cuerpo.

-Lo adiviné.-Dijo susurrando con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sí? ¿Y que había escrito?-Preguntó chocando levemente sus labios, entremezclando sus alientos. Jurando que el calor de la habitación había aumentado aproximadamente 10 grados Celsius.

-Te quiero.-Atrapa su labio inferior con sus dientes mordiendo suavemente.-Y quería contestarte.-Deja un leve reguero de besos húmedos con leves mordisquitos hasta llegar al hueco de detrás de su oreja. La escucha jadear. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para volverla loca.-Yo también te quiero Pepper.-La mira a los ojos y sonríe involuntariamente, podría quedarse mirando sus ojos durante horas.

Nota los suaves pelos del pincel garabateando su abdomen.

-¡Oye!-Le quita el pincel sonriendo y lo hunde en la pintura azul, como el color de sus ojos y lo pasa por su mejilla, mientras ríe.-Vendetta, dulce vendetta.-Vuelve a hundir el pincel y la hace girar.-Intenta adivinar que voy a escribir.-Jura que está sonriendo contra la almohada y comienza despacio su tarea.

-Eso es…una..P..-Dice sonriendo contra el plástico protector de la cama.

-Correcto señorita Potts.-Besa suavemente la nuca de su novia y vuelve a hundir el pincel concentrado en su tarea.

-¿Enserio Tony?-Pregunta en una carcajada la pelirroja girando para encararle.-¿De verdad me has escrito eso en mi baja espalda?

Sonríe con su sonrisa típica ladeada y asiente con un brillo especial en los ojos.-Si, ¿No te gusta?-La besa con necesidad en los labios, hundiendo su lengua en su boca.

-"Propiedad de Tony Stark"-Susurra en sus labios, contra ellos, fundiéndose con ellos.-Lo veo un poco…¿Posesivo?-Sonríe contra su boca.

-Eres mía.-Responde abrazándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su olor. A estar alturas ya tienen prácticamente el cuerpo lleno de pintura, menos por los pequeños trozos de tela que hacen de ropa interior.-Y pienso demostrártelo ahora mismo, pequeña.-Susurra con voz ronca y lasciva en su oído. Atrapa su lóbulo con los dientes, mordisqueándolo, chapándolo, jadeando contra él. Baja su mano al sur, introduciendo su mano por entre la lencería de Pepper, acariciando entre sus pliegues.-Estás tan caliente pequeña.-Susurra sobre sus labios mientras introduce dos dedos en el interior de su sexo bombeando lentamente.

-To-Tony…-Jadea la oji-azul dejando que sus parpados cubran sus ojos y que su espalda se arqueé dejando sus pechos a toda disposición de su novio que lo aprovecha para atacarlos vilmente con su lengua

-Dime, Pepper.-Susurra contra su pezón endureciéndolo más si eso es posible.

-Te necesito dentro Tony…-Murmura con boca pequeña mientras sigue jadeando.

-Ya lo estoy.-Sonríe de medio lado. ¿Enserio se le iba a poner en plan playboy en este momento?

-No tus dedos…-Baja la mano hasta encontrarse con el duro miembro de su novio agarrándolo entre sus manos presionando levemente.-Si no _esto._ Y lo quiero ya.

Saca despacio los dedos de su interior colocándose él entre sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos antes del gran momento, entra lentamente en ella, soltando un jadeo al notar su interior tan calido.

-Dios Pepper.-Susurra en su oído comenzando a moverse contra su cuerpo despacio, entrando y saliendo sin dejar de susurrarle cosas al oído como realmente sabía que le gustaba hacer el amor con él, mientras le susurraba cuanto la amaba y cuanto la deseaba. No sabe en que momento exactamente empezó a aumentar las embestidas, sólo que el ruido del plástico y del cabecero chocar contra la pared se fusionan perfectamente con los gemidos que ambos sueltan de puro placer, ella contrae sus músculos presa del clímax evidente, el acelera sus movimientos para llegar con ella, lo hace y ambos estallan en el mejor orgasmo de su vida.  
-

Si no fuese por los claros rayos de luna que entran por la ventana la habitación estaría sumido en una oscuridad y paz total. Ambos con las piernas enredadas, abrazados recuperando el aliento después del 3 orgasmo de la tarde-noche. Sonriendo mientras se besan sin descanso, besos cortos. Besos húmedos, largos, intermedios, excitantes.

En mitad de la cama, el sentado, ella sobre él sin romper su unión, sabe que con un simple y sutil movimiento de caderas todo vuelve a empezar, pero no lo hace, de hecho, aparte de hacer el amor con él puede jurar que estos son unos de los momentos que más disfruta con él, sintiéndose piel con piel y como sus corazones laten desbocados.

-Te quiero.-Susurra besando la punta de la nariz de la pelirroja haciendo que esta la arrugue y el sonría estúpidamente.

-Y yo a ti.-Susurra ella besando su mentón. Se levanta y se aleja de él dejando ver toda su esbelta figura mientras se aleja.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas?-Pregunta con un puchero adorable que casi le hace volver corriendo a la -

-A la ducha, estamos sudorosos y llenos de pintura de todos los colores.-Contesta entrando en el baño sin dejar de mover las caderas.

-Bien.-Contesta desde la cama y Pepper se muerde el labio tragándose una carcajada. Tony podía ser tan _lento_ a veces. Asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño.-Y tú te vienes conmigo.

-¡Mejor!-Contesta Tony saltando de la cama con una sonrisa.

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	24. Reconciliación

_**Wolas, vengo con otro drabble, esté me ha encantado escribirlo porque he juntado dos cosas mías favoritas, Castle y Pepperony. La situación que os traigo es sacada del capitulo 5x02 de Castle, djvfoaskfnjas T.T os recomiendo la serie, eso si el final es distinto… Porque la ABC parece que les de miedo enseñar carne.. ¬¬ En fin…espero que os guste :3 y de paso, cambiamos el personaje que siempre está celoso...Que sea Pepper la posesiva *_* Ah, por cierto, va dedicado especialmente a mi Pepper Potts, por volver de la nada y traer con ella mi inspiración :3**_

Sonríe nerviosamente al ver como la puerta se abre. La ve poner los ojos en blanco e intentar cerrar la puerta. Aún está enfadada, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de ello.  
Bloquea hábilmente el cierre con la palma de la mano, ejerciendo demasiada fuerza, nota un ligero picor caliente en la palma.

-Lo siento.-Dice a media voz, con las cejas levemente caídas. Ella simplemente se cruza de brazos y gira sobre sus talones sin cerrar la puerta, Tony se apresura a entrar antes de que cambie de idea y se queda mirándola. Tan sólo va vestida con unos pequeños pantalones y su camiseta extra ancha que deja al descubierto su hombro. Se muerde el labio ¿Por qué es tan sexy? Ya casi se ha olvidado del motivo que le ha traído a su casa a las doce de la noche.- Déjame explicarte. No es lo que parece.

Resopla girándose enfrentando sus ojos azules contra los suyos marrones e instintivamente Tony trague saliva. -¿No es lo que parece? ¿De verdad es la _única_ excusa que se te ocurre?

-Es la verdad, yo te juro que n-

-Tenías sus tetas, en tu cara Tony.-Dice gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos y cortándole en mitad de su relato.-Mira, yo ya sabía como eras, pero creía, no, no.-Dice auto corrigiéndose en mitad de la frase.-Confiaba en que habías cambiado.

-¡Lo he hecho! –Exclama exasperado alzando las manos al cielo.

-No me chilles.-Le vuelve a interrumpir seria.

Coge aire y lo suelta lentamente, abre los ojos y le mira directamente a los ojos.-Mira, esto no se me da bien-da un pequeño paso vacilante hacia ella.-Sería más fácil si todos supiesen que eres _mi_ novia.-Le coge sutilmente de la cintura.- Tan sólo estaba actuando como tú has dicho. "_Y cuando estemos en público tú eres soltero, y yo soy soltera"_

Se separa de él y da una leve vuelta por su pequeño salón para volver a quedar frente a él, con su pelo recogido en un imperfecto moño. Se coloca un rebelde mechón tras su oreja, baja la vista y la vuelve a subir.- Bien, ¿Podemos empezar de 0? Quiero decir, ¿Decimos que salimos con otra gente, pero en realidad no salimos con otra gente?

Asiente rápidamente.-Sí, eso creo que puedo hacerlo.-Sonríe.

Ella suelta una pequeña carcajada y él puede asegurar que no hay sonido más bello en el mundo.- Bien, porque realmente no tienes otra opción.

-Está claro, no tengo ninguna otra opción.-Dice sonriendo mientras se inclina hacia sus labios, humedeciendo él los suyos. Hunde su mano en el pelo de ella retirando el bolígrafo que ha sido utilizado para crear el recogido dejando su pelo pelirrojo ahora suelto.-Me gusta más tu pelo rojizo suelto.-Susurra a escasos centímetros de sus labios agarrándola con la otra mano de la cintura, rozando su labio inferior con el superior de ella.-Aunque estés preciosa con lo que sea.-Besa sus labios atrayéndola más él, intentando fundirse con ella, la nota acariciar su mentón mientras él juega con su pelo. Le sorprende que ella ya haya aprendido como le gusta que le cojan mientras se besan. Ahonda despacio el beso, encontrándose con la lengua de su novia y juego con entusiasmo con ella, le drogaba su sabor y su olor. ¿Podía alguien volverse adicto a una persona? Suelta un pequeño gemido de placer y le acaricia suavemente la piel de la cintura por encima de la camiseta. Puede sentir su suave tacto como satén bajo las yemas de sus dedos, definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas era adicto a Pepper Potts.

Se separan, lo justo para coger aire y sonríen sin abrir los ojos todavía.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de las peleas de pareja? –Susurra la pelirroja dandole un corto beso en los labios y rozando sus narices suavemente. El castaño niega y ella sonríe.-Las reconciliaciones.-Murmura sobre sus labios.

-Tengo poca experiencia en eso ¿Sabes? Eres mi primera novia.-Sonríe.-Suena bien _mi novia_.-La atrae a su cuerpo abrazándola y besando suavemente el hueco de detrás de la oreja.-Así que…Tienes que enseñarme todo ese rollo de las reconciliaciones.

Ríe suavemente entre sus brazos y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Tony.-Oh, si pude enseñarte a hacer el amor y no a tener sexo, creo que podré. Y como con lo otro, te volverás un experto.-Vuelve a besarle con sutileza mientras le guía suavemente a su cuarto con cuidado de no chocar contra nada, mientras sonríen en labios del otro y la ropa desaparece poco a poco de sus cuerpos.

_**¿Reviiiiieeeewssss?**_


	25. Perdida

_**¡Hola! Os traigo un capitulo un tanto "Especial" Bueno, no sé si os gustará el resultado. Gracias por las reviews*_* Como digo siempre, pero animan a seguir y a mejorar :3  
Bien, aclaraciones, sé que en otro de mis fics, la diferencia entre Robert y su hermana pequeña era muuuuucho menor, pero sí no lo hacía así, no tenía mucho sentido, al menos para mí, Espero que os guste :3  
PD: Aprovecho para decir que…abandono esto. Peeero no por mucho, si no que me voy a Terol que es una urbanización bla, bla y que tengo que ir a Alcoy a ver la Guerra Z y la de "Ahora me ves" dflskahjgasjklvghd*_* Más estudiar mates ._. Todo este rollo es para decir que no escribo más hasta septiembre.. xDDD**_

Al girar la llave dentro de la cerradura y abrir la puerta entrando en la mansión Stark, sentía la misma sensación que sentía desde hacía tres meses. La casa era enormemente grande para ella y su hijo.

-Buenas noches Señora Stark.-Saludó cordialmente el mayordomo con su voz robótica.

Murmuró algo parecido a un "Hola" cansado mientras se despojaba de su americana dejándola junto con el maletín en el blanco sofá del salón iluminado por los rayos de luna y los miles de pequeños destellos de las estrellas. Se deshizo de su moño con un hábil y rápido movimiento de mano y miró el reloj. Las 12 de la noche, por más pronto que había querido volver le había sido imposible y se había visto envuelta en miles de papeles para firmar, cosas que Tony tendría que haber firmado tiempo atrás y no había hecho.  
Su hijo probablemente debía estar dormido puesto que al día siguiente tenía clase y que seguramente su hija de 2 años también estaría dormida, de eso no le cabía duda, pero dudaba que el pequeño hubiese obedecido a la niñera, que seguramente le habría echo ver que estaba dormido para que ella se fuese rápidamente.  
Se quitó los altos tacones de aguja indispuesta a dar un paso más con ellos, los pies le ardían y dolían considerablemente así el subir las escaleras despacio era el perfecto efecto frío-calor para aliviarle.  
Se asomó primero a la habitación de Lilly, la vio dormir plácidamente y mientras le besaba suavemente la frente para no despertarle le arropaba para que él gélido mes de Marzo no brotase en forma de estornudos y tos.

Abrió levemente la puerta de su primogénito y en realidad no se sorprendía de que el pequeño no estuviese en su cama, se había acostumbrado a ello. Abrió ya con más decisión la puerta de par en par encontrándoselo donde siempre, sentado en el amplio alfeizar de su gran ventanal, abrazándose las piernas mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus rodillas y miraba al cielo con una mirada triste.  
Se acercó despacio a él, y acarició la pequeña mejilla de su hijo, húmeda, había vuelto a llorar y a Pepper inconscientemente se le encogió el corazón mientras que el pequeño ni se inmutaba por la tenue caricia que su madre le habría ofrecido.  
Se sentó al otro lado del alfeizar y en menos de 2 minutos el pequeño se había apoyado sobre su regazo sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-¿Quieres hablar?-Preguntó con cautela su madre tal y cómo le había dicho la joven psicóloga que le trataba por el traumático hecho que un niño a su edad había vivido.  
Tan sólo recibió silencio por parte del pequeño y ella se dedicó a acariciar su espalda cómo hacía desde que el era pequeño para tranquilizarse.

-No me despedí de él, lo único que le dije fue que le odiaba por tener que irse en noche buena…-Murmuró el pequeño empezando a temblar mientras las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas rosadas.-No le dije que le quería…-Empezó a convulsionarse violentamente por los jadeos e hipos que iban acompañados por el llanto. Ella tan sólo pudo apretarle más fuerte contra su pecho acariciando su espalda con más fricción.

-Shh cariño, ya pasó…-Murmuró Pepper con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que también corrían ya por su rostro. Recordaba perfectamente aquella trágica noche, aún tenía pesadillas. Noche buena, todos riendo y dispuestos a abrir los regalos que había dejado "Papá Noel" Bajo el árbol. "No hay porque esperar a Navidad, Pep, está noche es perfecta" Le había dicho Tony tras su insistencia de esperar al día siguiente a abrir los presentes, sobre todo porque le llamaba la atención especialmente el paquete cuadrado que llevaba su nombre. Recibe una llama y él contesta diciendo que tiene que ir a no sé dónde a salvar a no sé quién. Aún puede recordar los llantos de su hijo de 6 años rogándole que se quedase, él prometiéndole que no tendría tiempo de echarle de menos, que abrirían los regalos antes de las 12 de la noche. El posterior enfado de su hijo, lanzando un cruel "Te odio" con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Si tan sólo Tony por una vez hubiese echo caso a su hijo…-Esté dónde esté él sabe que no lo decías enserio. Él sabía que le querías mucho.-Murmura sobre el castaño pelo de su hijo recordando la llamada de Furia dándole la terrible noticia, el cuerpo sin vida de Tony había sido hallado a pocos metros de donde se había producido la pelea, el cuerpo estaba prácticamente irreconocible por los incesantes puñetazos, la máscara de la armadura estaba reducida a algo más que un amasijo de hierro por tanto golpe, sus ojos, Oh Dios, sus castaños ojos apagados, los regalos que aún siguen sin abrir en el fondo del cajón. Vuelve a besar el cabello de su hijo obligándose a sí misma a no hundirse en aquel momento en el que tenía que darle fuerzas a su hijo. Pero lo odiaba, Tony era siempre él de los ánimos.

El pequeño alzó la mirada cristalina topándose con la idéntica de su madre y ella misma se obliga a forzar una sonrisa mientras besa la mejilla de su hijo.-Además Robby, ya sabes lo que tú padre decía siempre. _"Cada estrella es alguien que te observa desde un muro"_ Seguro que él odia verte así.

-¿Tú crees que él sabe que yo le quiero?-Murmura el pequeño mirando la estrella más brillante de aquella noche.

-Pues claro, él lo sabía todo, era Iron man.-Afirma decidida Pepper mientras se levanta de al lado de la ventana dispuesta a meter a su hijo de nuevo en su cama.

-¿Mama?-Preguntó el pequeño con el rostro oculto entre los mechones rojizos de su madre

-¿Sí cariño?-Responde abriendo las sábanas para dejarle allí arropado.

-Puedo…¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es que tu cama huele a Papá…-Susurra el pequeño, contra el cuello de su madre y ella simplemente sale fuera de la habitación con él en brazos.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	26. Desayuno

¡HOLA! Por fin subo algo, voy a subir dos Drabbles…Por la recompensa…Es que estoy en un sitio sin ordenador y lo acabo de coger de un locutorio *-* Espero que os guste :3

Volvió a contemplar su cuerpo desnudo enredado entre las suaves sábanas de seda color azul oscuro y se sintió el ser más afortunado y pequeño del mundo. Los primeros y débiles rayos de sol impactaron suavemente contra la espalda de la pelirroja volviendo su tez anaranjada, tornándola más preciosa, si eso era posible. Sonrió tontamente mientras se dedicaba a formar pequeñas sombras chinas en su baja espalda y omoplatos para, seguidamente, depositar suaves besos a lo largo de su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su hombro dejando un rastro de húmedos y cortos besos sobre su piel. La notó removerse bajo su cuello y murmurar algo parecido a un 'Sólo 5 minutos más Tony' mientras la pelirroja abrazaba más fuertemente la almohada y hundía su rostro en ella.  
Volvió a observarla desde el marco de la puerta sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y bajó a prepararle el desayuno.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S, música.- Ordenó a su mayordomo mientras preparaba la mezcla para las tortitas. Inmediatamente una suave música llegó a sus oídos. Volvió a sonreír por incontable vez esa mañana. Las notas de 'Paradise' de coldplay inundaron la cocina. SU canción. La que él mismo le había dedicado y le había cantado mientras hacían el amor. Era como si el cantante hubiese pensado en ella en cada verso de la canción. Pasaron varios minutos en los que solamente el ruido que hacía la masa al caer en el aceite caliente era roto por la voz de Tony. Con una maestría que hasta el mismo desconocía su procedencia colocó las tortitas con nata, las tostadas con aceite, el bol de fresas bañadas en chocolate y un cappuccino del que aún de la taza salía un constante humillo en la bandeja de desayuno encajando perfectamente. Subió despacio las escaleras, pensando en que la despertaría a base de besos, pero al llegar tan sólo escuchó el rumor del agua bajando por el desagüe, entra al baño y una sonrisa torcida aparece en su rostro al ver el empañado cristal.  
Tras varios minutos que a Tony le parecieron horas, vio salir del baño a la pelirroja con una camiseta negra que en letras en blanco se podía leer 'I love Iron Man' A Tony le llevo unos breves minutos leer la inscripción con una ceja enarcada pero al terminar no pudo contener una carcajada echando atrás la cabeza sobre sus hombros.  
-Así que..¿Enamorada de un superhéroe?-Preguntó cuando su novia se hubo sentado en sus rodillas y mascaba con parsimonia la tostada. Cuando hubo terminado pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Tony, rozó su nariz con la de el y murmuro prácticamente sobre sus labios.  
-En realidad yo no amo a Iron Man.-Dijo sonando casual mientras que con el dedo índice declinaba el reactor del pecho de su novio volviendo allí su mirada, disfrutando con los sentidos de lo tenso y nervioso que aquella simple oración había tenido en él. Volvió a fijar su mirada en los labios de él, besándolo suavemente antes de continuar.-Iron Man es sólo un traje, yo a quien realmente amo es a Anthony Stark, que es el que me cuida, me mima, el que me lleva el desayuno a la cama-Besa suavemente su cuello antes de seguir-El que me hace el amor todas las noches con cariño, el que me escribe en un empañado cristal 'Buenos días princesa'-Muerde suavemente su mentón, haciéndose cosquillas con la incipiente barba de 3 días que Tony se había dejado crecer.-El que se tiene que afeitar.-Terminó empujándolo suavemente contra el colchón riendo, siendo acompañada al instante por él que se incorporo y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro desnudo que la holgada camiseta-Holgada para ella-Dejaba al descubierto.  
-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi barba te había conquistado.-Hizo una pausa para morder la tostada que Pepper le acercó a los labios y la degustó. Ni muy hecha ni poco. Perfecta.-Me equivoqué.-Concluyo con una falsa cara de decepción.  
-No, si me encanta, pero no quiero que nadie más te note tan atractivo-Con una inesperada lujuria atrajo la cabeza de su novio para besar salvajemente sus labios dejándolo sin respiración y deseoso de más. De normal siempre empezaba el los besos.-Eres mío y aunque te parezca una tontería, es mi particular manera de marcar mi territorio.  
-¿Por qué hasta cuando te pones celosa eres jodidamente perfecta?-Murmuro sobre su cuello antes de besarlo- Aun que yo pensaba que los cientos de arañazos en mi espalda y los chupetones en mi cuello eran prueba más que suficiente.-Dijo aguantando la risa al ver que su rubor había alcanzado el rojo intenso-Me volví a equivocar.-Dijo riendo mientras en un movimiento rápido la tumbo en el colchón y él se coloco encima.  
-¡No! ¡Anthony Stark le ordeno que pare!-Decía entre risas Pepper intentando parar las cosquillas que Tony le proporcionaba. Notó sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella y sonrió

¿Reviews? :333


	27. Escena Perdida de Iron Man

__

Hola de nuevo, los subo seguidos que casi no tengo tiempo, para este Drabble, tenéis que acordaos del beso Eliminado en la Azotea de Iron Man. Esta es mi versión, espero estar a la altura :3 Perdón por la extensión sé que es cortito…T_T  
PD: Por cierto que en otro no lo he dicho, pero graaaaaacias a todas las Reviews jo, me gusta mucho que os molestéis y perdáis vuestro tiempo en comentar OS AMO ;-;

PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen Bla, bla ,bla, bla. :33

Suspiró de nuevo apoyado en la barandilla de la azotea, mirando la luminosa ciudad sin ver nada en realidad.  
Tomó otro trago de su vaso, el Jack Daniels con hielo, le quemó suavemente la garganta al deslizarse hasta su estomago, no hizo ninguna mueca de escozor, estaba acostumbrado a ese escozor. Seguía pensando en su espalda descubierta y en ese vestido azul metálico que simplemente parecía hecho especialmente para ella, resaltaba sus ojos y su cabello. Volvió a pensar en su pelo suelto y sonrió casi sin proponérselo. Acostumbrado a verla con formales moños, verla con el pelo suelto le había subido notablemente su lívido.  
Eso y que le había visto varias veces mirarle disimuladamente los labios mientras bailaban en el amplio salón del Disney Concert Hall. Escuchó el sonido de unos tacones que se acercaban hacia donde él estaba, no le hizo falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Su olor a vainilla mezclado con algo que no llegaba a descubrir cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. Aquel olor iba a volverle loco. Se volvió hacia el costado de donde ella se encontraba. Le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida mientras se perdía brevemente en sus ojos azules e intentó que ella no lo notara.  
-Tony, te estaba buscando.-Protestó cruzando los brazos. Suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que el Señor Stark no le prestaba atención, estaba más ocupado mirando absorto la forma en la que sus labios se movían al hablar. Se puso nerviosa.-Tony, ¿Me prestas atención?  
-¿Eh?-Contestó el aludido acercándose inconscientemente a ella.-Si, si claro Pepper, lo que tú digas.  
-Tony, no estabas invitado ¿Por q- Y la acalló con un beso, que pronto fue correspondido por su asistenta personal. Poso suavemente la palma de su mano en la espalda desnuda de ella, con respeto, atrayéndola suavemente contra su cuerpo, mientras las manos de Pepper, estaban entretenidas en jugar con los cortos cabellos de su nuca. Sus lenguas se encontraron tímidamente, e iniciaron un suave baile, entrelazándose entre ellas, explorándose por primera vez. Sus labios se separaron lo justo para que pequeñas bocanadas de aire fresco, llenando sus pulmones. No quería dejarla escapar, no ahora que ya sabía cómo era besarla y era totalmente diferente a cualquier beso vacío que había dado a algún cuerpo esculpido en plástico. Esta vez había sentido vértigo y le había encantado la sensación, quería reír, pero se controló.  
-E-Esto..no ha estado bien, nada bien.-Negaba la pelirroja una y otra vez en voz baja pero sin quitar los dedos de entre los cabellos de Tony.  
-No digas eso, Pepper, esto es lo que debía haber pasado nada más bajé del avión.-Murmuró volviendo a posar brevemente sus labios calientes sobre los de ella.  
-¿Qué dirá la gente Tony? Pensarán que estoy contigo por el hecho de escalar puestos en Industrias Stark...Y no, eso no es cierto, porque yo he luchado duro para estar donde estoy y-Volvió a besarla en otro impulso, con tal de que mantuviese la boca cerrada para soltar preocupaciones estaría besándola todo el día.  
-Ya nos ocuparemos ¿Bien? El momento Pepper, disfruta del momento.-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y miraban la ciudad, silenciosa testigo de lo que ahí arriba había pasado.

_¿Reviews para alguien como yo?_

You Know WHo Iam

XX


	28. Primera palabra

Hola ¡ SDé que tengo el final del otro pendiente, no sé me ocurre nada, soy un desastre ;-: Peeeeeero os subo un drabble, para que me sigáis dando Reviews y cosas bonitas :33  
Este drabble, es especial, primero, porque me salió a Raíz de un fic, de un drabble, de mi Pepper *-* Os recomiendo que os leáis "Un nuevo comienzo" Y le digáis miles de palabras bonitas :33  
PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen Bla, bla ,bla, bla. :33

Volvió a alzar al pequeño por encima de su cabeza provocando pequeños gorgojos por parte del bebe, haciendo que él mismo acompañase a las risas del pequeño.  
Lo agarro colocando su brazo izquierdo debajo del trasero del pequeño, mientras con su brazo derecho jugaba con las pequeñas manos de su hijo.  
-Vamos Robby di 'Industrias Stark'-Dijo con una voz tierna, a lo que el pequeño respondió con balbuceos sin sentido.  
-Creo que deberías empezar por algo más sencillo Tony -Habló la pelirroja con una suave risa sentándose en el sofá, al lado de su pequeña familia.- ¿Verdad que papi te exige mucho Robby?-Siguió Pepper cogiendo a su hijo en su regazo, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas en su barriguita tapada por una suave sudadera.  
-Esta bien.-Protestó el castaño.-Di...'Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso'

-A veces pienso que lo haces por molestar, tonto.-Dijo con una sonrisa colocándole un babero, azul de Tasmania al pequeño, pasándoselo de nuevo a su padre.-Aparte, es muy pequeño para decir esas cosas.-Siguió hablando dejando el bol de papilla en la pequeña auxiliar.

-Ya, pero yo quiero que hable ya...-suspiró Tony dejando a su hijo en la pequeña trona y cogiendo la cuchara de plástico azul y llenándola de la papilla color crema.-Vamos Robby, hora de la comida.-Canturreó Stark acercándole la cuchara a la boca-Una por mama.

-Ama, ama.-Repitió el pequeño abriendo su boquita y comiendo obediente

El castaño rió y siguió dándole de comer, causándole risa al ver como su hijo comía riendo por sus bromas.  
Cuando el pequeño hubo dado buena cuenta de su papilla de lenguado y verduras, beber su biberón de leche calentita y dos cucharadas de nesquik, y dormir una siesta el pequeño apareció a paso vacilante por el comedor, con sus pequeños y gorditos brazos por el comedor donde su padre, tecleaba con rapidez sobre el portátil. Ni siquiera le vio llegar, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando cualquier cosa sobre cómo mejorar su armadura.

-Dada. jugar. con. nene..-Dijo el pequeño subiéndose al sofá arrastrándose hasta al lado de su padre mirando la pantalla del ordenador con el ceño fruncido al no ver dibujos, si no, letras.-Papa, jugar, con nene.-Repitió tirando del pelo de su padre.

-Si ahora juego contigo colega, espera qu-Se giro a su hijo de golpe que le miraba con una sonrisa tras su chupete- Qu-Que has dicho..?

-Dada. jugar. con. nene.-Repitió su hijo removiéndose nervioso al ver que no jugaba con él.-Jugar con nene!

Dejó el portátil de cualquier manera en el sofá y alzo a su hijo girando con él por el salón-¡HAS HABLADO! ¡Lo has hecho! -Le hizo cosquillas besándole en la mejilla haciendo reír a su hijo-Di papa otra vez.

El pequeño lo miro girando levemente la cabeza mirando a su padre.-Papa.-Dijo con una sonrisa que deslumbro al susodicho.

-PEPPER STARK-chillo el mecánico haciendo que la mencionada llegase corriendo preocupada ya que pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo alterada al no ver nada explotado si con fuego.

-Soy la primera palabra de tu hijo, ¿Envidia eh?-Dijo orgulloso.

-Mama, mama, mama.-Exclamo el pequeño estirando las manos hacia ella que le cogió en brazos.-Mama guapa.-Siguió el pequeño jugando con el pelo de su madre.

-Traicionado...por mi propia familia...-Murmuro herido el superhéroe mirando la bonita imagen de su mujer y su hijo interactuando.

-Vamos, no seas tonto. -Dijo riendo la Pelirroja.-A ti también te quiere ¿A que sí?

-Si, nene, queded a Dada, mucho.-Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bueno es un consuelo.-Dijo abrazando a Pepper de la cintura besándola brevemente y haciéndole pedorretas a su hijo en la barriga, -una bonita forma de terminar la semana-Pensó.

_Bueeeno, sí,sí, tenicamente lo que dice es una oración, pero NO porque está separado por puntos :33 Espero que os gueste, por cierto gracias a las reviews de los otros dos.. Creo que he mejorado un poco(No mucho) Desde que empecé a escribir...¿Lo creéis o no? :$  
Buenoo reviews? :BB_

You Know Who I Am.

XOXO


	29. Proposición indecente

_**Hola chicas,chicos y caracoles ^-^ Después de unas conversaciones de habitaciones de hoteles, jacuzzis, y personas vestidas de conejos (Gracias SelenitaLunar y Raven por más o menos volverme a querer escribir) Aquí estoy :33 Espero que os guste..jajajaja :3 gracias a las reviews que me animáis a seguir, Ya estaré más de seguido. :3  
Que los personajes iban a ser míos pero se los vendí a Stan Lee.**_

El bogavante bañado en salsa de almendras descansaba junto a la botella de gran reserva sobre el mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos elegido especialmente para la ocasión.  
La orgía culinaria no obstante comenzaba con unos bocaditos de merluza y salsa de tomate sobre unas tostadas.  
El vino vertido sobre las copas de cristal bohemio sería testigo de todo lo que sucedería en aquella terraza de la gran mansión ambientada con pequeñas velas dando un toque más romántico.  
Alzó la copa mirándola directamente a los ojos y pronunció sus solemnes palabras.  
-Por ti, por mi, por nosotros. Te quiero, ya lo sabes.  
Tras esas breves palabras, cortas pero sinceras no hicieron falta más palabras, tan solo la mirada abrasadora que ambos se dedicaban diciéndoselo todo y a la vez sin decirse nada, como solían hacer. El sabor del vino adormeció ligeramente sus lenguas y el efecto frío que provocó al pasar por sus tráqueas fue el perfecto relajante y aquella maldita caja que había guardado desde hacía meses le pedía a gritos que se lo dijese de una sola vez.  
Pero esta era la noche perfecta, de ellos dos, de Pepper, su Pepper.  
-Bon apetite.-Dijeron al unísono con una leve sonrisa en los labios y se pusieron a degustar la cena que con tanto esmero el superhéroe había pasado media tarde metido en la cocina para que todo saliese perfecto. Aún teniendo que estar sosteniendo un extintor entre las manos por su poco tacto culinario.  
El repiqueteo de los cubiertos sobre los platos era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en aquella amplia terraza, ambos estaban notablemente más tensos, él con miedo a su respuesta y ella en cambio con ese pequeño nudo en la boca del estómago de la anticipación y de nervios.

-Verás.-Comenzó Tony mirando sus manos con algo de nerviosismo. Respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta 10, pero aún así, los nervios y el vino ingerido no ayudaban, sí no incluso provocaba un ligero tartamudeo por su parte.- Yo, he estado pensando bastante sobre nosotros, sobre esto que tenemos.-Dijo levantando la mirada y hacia una señal con su mano entre ambos para dejar claro a lo que se refería.-He llegado a una conclusión. Mereces ser feliz.

-Y-yo-  
-No, déjame terminar ¿vale?-Pidió con un hilo de voz interrumpiéndola.-Me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de la decisión tan importante que estoy a punto de tomar y si hablas seguramente todo esto se irá a la mierda.

Abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida, no era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir una palabra mal sonante, pero le seguía sorprendiendo que una persona tan influyente en como él como él tratase la lengua y el dialogo de una forma tan vulgar, aunque el siempre tenía alguna palabrota entre dientes

-Está bien, continúa.

Le vio levantarse y todo ocurrió en menos de una décima de segundo, la pequeña caja, su rodilla anclada en el suelo frente a ella, sus castaños ojos vidriosos mirándola como dejándole ver su interior, hacerle saber que iba en serio.

- Por fin tras tanto buscar en labios y relaciones cortas y vacías, decidí con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días y ya sé quién es la persona que quiero ver a mi lado al despertar.-Tomo aire, como si midiese su próximo paso, cuando estaba más que claro cuál sería y le miro a los ojos. Azul contra Avella, pero ambos llenos de lágrimas.-Virginia Potts¿Me harías el hombre más feliz casándote conmigo?

Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le beso mientras él le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Te quiero.

-Siempre.

El sol inundo sus ojos provocando que estos se entreabriesen acostumbrándose a la fugaz luz. Miró su mano izquierda y vio en imponente anillo en su dedo. Esa simple imagen la hizo sonreír. Notó unos labios recorrer lentamente el espació de su hombro a su oído con suma delicadeza y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más si eso era posible.

-Buenos días Sra. Stark.  
-Mmm..Buenos días Sr Stark.-Contestó girándose con una sonrisa radiante en la cara para besarle.-Podría acostumbrarme a mi nuevo apellido.  
-Vaya haciéndolo, porque te lo diré a todas horas, Sra Stark. Siempre, no lo dude.

_**¿Reviews? :33**_


	30. Chapter 30

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews y todo eso :3 (Ya sabéis que soy demasiado vaga para mencionaros a todos pero no para leeros.. TwT)_

Los personajes de Marvel eran míos pero se los di a Stan Lee porque es un señor adorable.

Sonrió haciéndole carantoñas al pequeño provocando que él riese agitando sus pequeños brazos mientras Pepper le cambiaba el pañal y le ponía su pequeño pijama azul de Iron Patriot recordando el enfado de Tony al no comprárselo rojo como su armadura. A veces no sabía quién podía llegar a ser más niño.

Llevó al pequeño a su cama, dónde Tony llevaba varios minutos dormido boca arriba con los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza ladeada graciosamente hacia la izquierda.

Colocó al pequeño en medio de ambos en la amplia cama, había descubierto que si en vez de ducharle antes de cenar le duchaba después, el pequeño se quedaba mucho más relajado. Los pequeños y regordetes dedos del pequeño se enredaron en el pelirrojo pelo de su madre, haciendo que esta sonriese. Era algo que se había convertido en un ritual, el pequeño no se dormía si no se tocaba el pelo a su madre.

Pronto sus dedos empezaron a acariciar más lento su pelo, y pronto Sus ojos azules se cerraron rendidos por toda la energía soltada durante el día.  
Les miró a ambos y vio que dormían en la misma postura, volvió a sonreír y deseó poder congelar ese momento toda una vida.

_**Se qué es muy corto, en cierto modo algún día aprenderé a alargarlo mucho más, aún sólo estoy empezando. Eso y que ya he empezado las clases y este año tengo que dejarme la piel..pero bueno, mejor esto que nada..¿No?  
Espero reviews*-* os quiero. **_


	31. Primer Beso

_**Hola! Costo pero después de hacerle caso a mi amiga SelenitaLunar, para hacerlos más largos este es el resultado..no sé..para mí me parece largo.. xDD SÉ que debería mencionar a cada uno de los Reviews..peeero..adjsflkghjdf u.u pero yo os leo con una sonrisa cuando veo que os canta cómo gasto mi tiempo en algo que me apasiona, así que zankiu *-* Pido perdón si leeis algo fuera de lugar, se supone que esta sacado de mi fic de Castle..pero me gustó tanto que quería hacerlo en Pepperony también u.u**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero Robert, Gwyneth y el marido de ella SI, algún día..e.e xDD**_

Tony Stark podía asegurar y era cierto, que había besado a miles de mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Y también era cierto que no sabría decir ni dónde ni cuándo fue su primer beso.

_El famoso beso que te das con la persona especial que hace que se te revuelva el estómago y las manos te suden, y el mecánico aunque no lo dijese, le dolía no haber experimentado eso, no tener un bonito recuerdo de aquello. Así que eso en el fondo le jodía no haberse dado nunca ese 'Famoso beso' en regla, con la sensaciones, no como solía ser hasta que empezó a salir con la pelirroja, vacíos y fríos._

_Miró como su novia se sentaba en la encimera llevando como pijama la camiseta de ayer del escritor mal abrochada. Nunca sabía si lo hacía a propósito o era descuidos, pero simplemente le encantaba._

_Besó su frente murmurando sobre su piel un 'Buenos días' dándole una taza de su dosis de cafeína diaria mientras bendecía a todos los dioses que conocía por tener a semejante criatura hermosa en su propiedad, totalmente de su propiedad, de hecho el anillo mandaba pequeños arco iris cuando la luz impactaba contra los diamantes._

_-Oye Pepper...-Dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza de café mientras ella hacía lo mismo y cerraba los ojos por el placer de notar aquel líquido amargo bajar por su esófago y mandar pequeñas corrientes de energía a lo largo de su cuerpo.-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?-Terminó dándole otro sorbo evitando así tener que mirarla a sus preciosos ojos azules._

_-¿Enserio vamos a hablar de eso Cariño?-Preguntó dejando su taza vacía en la encimera y dejando caer su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro haciendo que unos pequeños mechones cayesen rebeldes por su mejilla._

-Solo es curiosidad...-Murmuró mientras le colocaba los mechones con delicadeza detrás de su oreja haciendo que ella sonriese en mitad de aquel precioso proceso.

-Tony, ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?-Contraataco Pepper.

-Yo pregunté primero.-Dijo alzando sus manos como si así justificase el hecho de que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.-Responde tú primero.

Pepper suspiró por primera vez aquella mañana y esbozo una nostálgica sonrisa algo extraña.-Mi primer beso fue...Algo extraño.-Dijo arrugando graciosamente la nariz tapándose la cara momentáneamente con sus manos para después volver a enfrentar el castaño curioso de los ojos del superhéroe .-Yo tenía 13 años y el chico en cuestión era un tipo de mi barrio, quedábamos todas las tardes y en una de ellas mientras hablábamos me beso y me hizo sangre.-Los ojos del castaño se abrieron más de lo normal por aquella declaración.-Llevaba aparato.-Aclaró rápidamente Pepper.-Pero podría decir que sí, sin quitar el aparato fue bonito.-Hizo una pausa y puso los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión de Tony.-¿Enserio te has puesto celoso?

-¿Qué? No,no,no.-Dijo a la vez que negaba varias veces como si así le diese más credibilidad a sus palabras.-Sólo es envidia…-Contestó fijando sus ojos en el parqué reluciente de la mansión .

-¿Envidia? ¿De mi primer beso?-El Mecánico asintió aún mirando al suelo a lo que Pepper estalló en carcajadas.

-Oye no te rías ¿vale?-Murmuró herido para un segundo después elevar su rostro al de ella.- Que haya tenido más mujeres Que enemigo contra los que he luchado..Oh vamos Pepper, sabes que tengo razón.-Dijo al ver como su novia entrecerraba los ojos castaños al escuchar la comparación un tanto macabra de el número de mujeres que su novio se había pasado por la piedra con la de los enemigos y lo peor era que tenía razón.-Pero eso Pepper, eso no significa que haya experimentado eso que sientes en el primer beso.-Concluyó dolido.

-Y, ¿Qué se 'supone'-Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dos dedos.- ¿Que se siente Iron man?-Le agarró la camisetas negra que usaba para dormir atrayéndole hasta que se quedó atrapado entre sus piernas.

-Pues no sé...El cosquilleo en las manos, que te suden...que se te acelere el corazón, sentir las mariposas..-Se encogió de hombros.-No sé toda esa mierda romántica de película mala de Hollywood, supongo.

Ríe porque no vio no tiene remedio, pero le parece tan tierno que lo único que puede hacer aparte de reír es acariciarle suavemente el pelo.-¿Entonces nunca te has dado un primer beso?

-Nunca...Bueno, lo más cerca que he estado de experimentarlo ha sido contigo, no sé, sientes algo en el estómago pero no sabes si es por el beso o por los burritos de la cena del otro día.-Sonríe al ver como su chica pone los ojos en blanco.-Virginia Potts¿Quieres ser mi primer beso?

-Estás pillando la manía de pedírmelo todo por mi nombre completo; Que me case contigo, que vuelva a hacer el truco del hielo…-Rió al ver la cara de horror de su novio.-Está bien, seré tu primer beso.

-Y el último.-Contestó él acercando sus labios a los de ella saboreando el momento previo a aquel beso. Rozó su labio inferior con el superior de Pepper haciendo que esta los entreabriese enredando una mano en el corto cabello de Tony mientras encajaba sus labios como si de piezas de un puzzle se tratase, empezando así un lento y sensual beso.  
Saborean sus labios, se acarician suavemente con sus lenguas haciendo un suave baile en la boca del otro. Notan como el aire de sus pulmones se desvanece y Pepper antes de separarse pasa la lengua por el labio inferior de Tony haciendo que este se estremeciese.

-¿Qué te ha parecido cómo primer beso?-Pregunto la pelirroja contra sus labios.

No contestó, simplemente agarró la mano donde su anillo de pedida descansaba y la puso donde más o menos debía estar su corazón.  
Juntó su frente con la de ella.

-¿Notas lo rápido que late? Todo esto lo has echo tú sola...-Murmuro en el mismo tono antes de volver a besarla suavemente.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.-Mordió suavemente su mentón.-Siempre.

_**¿Reviews? :3333 Aclaraciones, no lleva el reactor ARC, así..que..situarlo después de Iron Man 3 :33**_


End file.
